From Here on Out
by EmilyRose727
Summary: SEQUAL TO, "THE ASS END OF THIS WORLD" It's been three years since everything's happened. Luke, Kenny, Sarah, Nick, and Clem still struggle to survive in the chaotic hell their world has become. After meeting a girl in the woods and two strangers claiming to come from a sanctuary, they all go on an yet another circle of drama. And of course, not all of them will survive.
1. Chapter 1

I"M BACK BITCHES! (Walks out and gives a short twirl). Hello! Did you miss me? Cause I sure did miss you! OK first thing! If you have not read, "The Ass End Of This world," Which is the beginning. I suggest that you do before you read this. Just a suggestion, I don't know if you need to but this will make more sense if you do. IF you have read my story (I love you) i'm glad you liked it enough to click on this!

I was actually going to start this later, but I couldn't decide, so I flipped a coin and it told me too. And you have to understand... I just cant lie to my money!

Please leave a review, and if you have a suggestion or something you would like to see in this story PLEASE tell me! I would LOVE to hear it!

LAST THING! I SWEAR! If you submitted an OC then I shall give you credit the same chapter I introduced them in! I've explained it to you already!

Now lets get this show on the road!

Remember, this story starts in a three year time skip!

AND REMEMBER THIS IS IN CLEMENTINES POV SO IT"S IN FIRST PERSON  
>ALSO REMEMBER AT THIS TIME SHE IS 19<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah held her gun close as she opened the door to the abandoned house. She peered in and motioned for me to follow her, indicating the coast was clear. With Luke and Nick right behind me I walked inside the house. I looked at my surroundings. There were pictures of a family. From the look of it there use to be a family of four here. Whenever I see these kinds of pictures I cant help but wonder if they are still alive somewhere. Maybe only one of them are. Maybe none of them are. Am I in a ghosts old home or a broken persons nightmare?<p>

"It looks safe here for the night," Sarah declared happily and dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Good," Luke let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll go get Kenny and AJ" I said while walking out the door. Nick followed me and as soon as that door was closed he set his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a soft kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When I tried to back up he moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. I felt sucking and began to laugh, "What are you doing?" I asked amused

"I'm giving you a hickey!" He said with an equal amount of amusement. I laughed and backed up. If Kenny saw that he would kill Nick in two seconds or less.

"Where's Kenny?" I questioned and looked around.

"He said something about looking around back. He has AJ with him... as usual." I nodded and opened the fence that led to the back yard and sure enough there was Kenny conversing with the little toddler. I watched the sight for awhile. Kenny has been doing better. He's really been trying to control himself since he killed Jane about three years ago. Lately guilt has been tearing at him and he asked me if he should tell Luke or not. Luke and Jane weren't in a relationship, but he did care about her.

Three years ago, Jane pretend that AJ was dead for an unknown reason. Sarah was with us and she pointed her gun at Kenny when he was about to make the final blow on Jane. I couldn't lose Kenny, so I jumped on Sarah which made her drop her gun. She and I were both reaching for where it was dropped, but before either of us could get it Jane had a knife in her chest. After we were reunited with Nick and Luke I lied to him and told her that walkers were responsible for her death. Luke and Kenny are already on thin ice. I feel bad about lying to Luke, but there is no possible way I'm letting him found out about this.

I warned Kenny to keep this a secret. Luke has been acting different lately and I don't want anything to make him snap. I had to beg Sarah to not talk about it, which she easily agreed to. And just for safety purposes I've also hidden the truth from Nick. I feel bad about lying to Nick. Me and him have agreed that there are no major secrets between us. He only has one that I know of, something about some girl named Julie.

"Hey dad," I decided to break the silence and Kenny looked over at me. It's become a habit of me calling him dad. He's like my third one! With my biological dad and Lee gone, Kenny is next in line.

"Theres my girl," Kenny gave a smile.

"I believe she's _my _girl," Nick teased the older man. Here we go again.

"Do I look like I'm _anyone's _girl?" I threw them a cautious look. Immediately both Nick and Kenny threw their hands up in surrender "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>"Clementine, we need to cut my hair soon," Sarah said when I came inside the house.<p>

"It is getting longer," I observed. After her dad died I took Sarah under my wing. I taught her everything that Lee taught me. How to shoot a gun, how to come up with the best strategy, to keep that hair short.

Lately Sarah really has been losing her innocence. It makes me feel bad, even though it's good for her. Innocence today get's you killed, but Sarah should be graduating high school right now and heading to collage. Worrying about what a boy thinks about her and going to the coffee shop every mourning. Instead, she sleeps with a gun by her head and being forced to smother herself in walker guts.

"Don't let Luke cut it this time!" She exclaimed. Last time her hair grew out I was injured so Luke offered to do it. Sarah almost killed him that day.

"Don't let me do what?" Luke overheard his name and looked over at us.

"We're talking about your poor hair cutting skills," I laughed. Luke and I have had a brother/ sister relationship ever since the group let me out of the shed.

"Oh how you wound me!" He was sarcastic and he placed a hand over his heart for exaggeration, "How will I ever recover from this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you almost ready to go hunting?" He and I had planned to go look for some rabbits and birds to eat tonight.

"Can I come?" Sarah's eyes lit up and she threw me some puppy eyes.

"Not this time," I said. Sarah has been scaring me with the way she has been acting since she started killing walkers and partaking in our gun fights. She seems to enjoy the act now. She doesn't like to put down our friends when they've been bit, but she doesn't seem to mind putting a bullet in anyone elses head. I understand that we have to fight for our safety, and sometimes that means killing others. But we shouldn't enjoy it.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because I need to talk to Luke," I threw him a look. Shortly after I hugged Nick goodbye and Luke and I walked into the woods. Food is still hard to find. we mostly find canned stuff. Luke and I hunt to keep the group alive. Nick would do it, but he makes to much noise.

"We need to talk?" Luke raised an eyebrow after we were a reasonable distance away from the house.

"I have a question," I nodded.

"Which is?"

"I just wanted to check up on you... how have you been doing?"

"I'm fine,"

"Luke..."

"I said I'm fine!"

"I know you aren't so just tell me what's going on!" Luke hasn't been doing well. He acts like a ticking time bomb ready to go off any minute. I tried to give him space, but he's just acting so different. He's just pushing everyone away, including Nick.

he sighed, "I'm going to look for food over there you just... go somewhere else!" Before I could object he stormed of in the other direction. I hate it when he does this to me! I love Luke, I really do, But he needs to talk to me. He's been acting weird and I just want to help him. I zoned out of my thoughts when I heard a, 'snap'. I crouched down and saw a walker. I took my screwdriver out and snuck up behind it. Slowly I jammed my weapon into it's eyes, killing in for the second time. When it went limp I discovered that it was eating a decent sized squirrel. I rubbed my temple. We haven't risked eating anything the dead have touched.

"CLEMENTINE!" I heard my name and my neck sapped in the direction of the sound. Out of fear that Luke was hurt I dashed threw the trees. I eventually found him, unharmed. I walked up next to him and I saw a girl, a young one. She couldn't be any older than fifteen. I paused. She was face down on the forest floor. her clothes were torn and she had scratches all over her. Blood splatters lingering on her arms and what I could see on her face. Luke kneeled down and turned the girl over. She had blood stains on her chest as well. Her stomach was exposed and dirty. Luke took two of his fingers and placed them on her neck.

"I have a pulse!" He declared and tired to lift the girl up. as soon as she was moved her eyes snapped open and she reached for her knife on the ground. She was in bad condition so she failed miserably. she used her other arm to place her hand on Luke's chest and used all her strength to try and push him away from her.

"Fuck,," I heard a soft mutter from the girl as she desperately reached for her knife that was nearby. Her breathing was raspy and I doubt she's had any water for the past few days. I took a spot next to Luke and I picked the girls knife up.

"We're not gonna hurt you," I assured her, however, my attempt was useless because she tried to push Luke away harder. after a few more moments of trying to calm her down she passed out. With her unconscious Luke grabbed her bridal style and we turned back toward the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Serious chapter... yes, I know. I'll put more of the usual fun stuff in later (Pinkie promise) a pinkie promise is forever!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

OH SWEET HOLY JESUS! I just looked at the stats for this story, and I am just OVERWHELED with love! You have no idea! I love you all just... ( Hugs everyone) Remember: Any criticism, comments, questions, suggestions or ANYTHING I really want to hear them so please PLEASE tell me!

Review time!

**RavenHunter155:** **It is Like SO great to see you again! I have always loved your reviews! they make me smile like an idiot! **

**Kristal-Dynamite: Same for you! I just love your reviews and they are just so great! keep up your own talented work!**

**Peanutfangirl: Your reviews always make me laugh and blush! I just LOVE THEM! Keep up the good work on your stories, because they are cute!**

**Kiwipunch99: (Throws hand up in the air) YAYYYY I feel complimented! You're just awesome! I also love your stories! They're so cute!**

**Micidonalboss: Yes, expect the unexpected...**

**LadyMac 13: Hey! WASSUP! I love your reviews as well, (I love all reviews) I'm glad your happy about the sequel and please enjoy!**

Last thing: If I accepted an OC from you then... don't mention it in the reviews until they are out! then we shall chat away about them! over tea and crumpets! (Fun fact: I enjoy tea and crumpets)

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Sarah stared at the girl. After finding the abandoned person in the woods Luke and I dashed into action and ran as fast as we could back to our house for the night. Luke laid the child down onto the couch. Her body laid limply against the cushions, "Who is she?"<p>

"We don't know," I answered, " We just found her!"

"So you brought her here?!" Sarah yelled, "We don't know her!"

"Well we couldn't just leave her there!" Luke looked at the eighteen year old girl. Kenny briefly left the room and returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. He began to wash the blood off her.

"She's so young," Kenny commented with a sad voice.

"She's in pretty bad shape," Nick put a hand to her head, "She doesn't have a high fever."

"Good," I let out a breath and replaced Kenny's position and took the rag from his hands.

"You shouldn't have brought her here," Sarah shook her head.

"Then what should we have done?" Luke faced her.

"I don't care! She's not our problem!"

"Neither was I when that dog bit me," I also looked at Sarah, "But Luke and Pete helped me." That shut Sarah up. She folded her arms and looked away eventually she walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. I sighed and shifted my gaze to the new girl. She was just caked in blood and dirt. I moved Kenny away and took charge of cleaning her. I finished with her arms and I moved onto her chest. She has dark brown hair and light-ish skin color. She had a parallel scar on her right cheek. It was small, but it look like whatever put it there hurt.

"Here, I'll take over," Nick offered, "You need to rest,"

I smiled at him. I sat down next to the couch And placed the girls knife on the side table. I watched as Nick began to wash the girls face, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Shitty," I rubbed my temple.

"I cant believe she was just out there," He shook his head, "Was she alone?"

"As far as I know," I shrugged, "She's obviously been out there for days."

"Wow, she looks about thirteen."

"I know, I wonder what happened,"

"Something bad," he finished up his work.

"Turn her over," I told him, he did so and took of her leather jacket. on her back there were scratches and more blood. He sighed and put the cloth back in the bowl of water. he ringed it and wiped her back.

"Remember when I was doing this for you?" Nick threw me a smile. I returned the smile and thought back to that day in Carvers camp. Carver had attempted to rape me but I got away with bruise's and a cut on my abdomen. some of the blood had leaked onto my arms and all over my stomach and I wouldn't let Carlos clean it. He got Nick for me and he did the job.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "It was just a day before you tired to kiss me."

Nick lightly blushed, " A week and a half before I actually got to."

I reached out for his free hand and took it in mine, "I love you."

"I love you too," He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips, "how did I get so lucky?" he made it so our foreheads touched. Before I could come up with some smartass answer Luke walked in the room.

"Hey love birds," He teased as usual, "Having fun in the nest?"

I scoffed, "Shut up Luke!"

He held a hand up in surrender, "I'm here to watch the girl. You and Nick should search the house for anything useful." Both of us gave a nod.

* * *

><p>"I have a present for you!" I walked over to Kenny.<p>

"A present?" He asked and his eyebrow twitched up. I went through my bag I smiled and turned around. I took his hand and laid the object in his palm. He looked down at it and laughed.

"Well?" I asked and jumped a little.

"You got me an eye patch?" He laughed. While we were at Carvers, Kenny took the blame for something I did and he was nearly beaten to death. As a result, he lost complete use of his left eye. I always feel a little guilty whenever I see that he wrapped a new bandage over it to cover up the ugly work. I thought it would be fun to give him the eye patch! I found it when we passed a Halloween store.

"Now you can be a pirate!" I exclaimed.

"Just wait until I lose my leg," He winked, "I'll be rocking that peg leg!"

"We must get you a hook hand!" I joked and helped him put on his new accessory. I smiled, happy that it fit. It looks much better than that filthy white cloth. After it was on Sarah walked in. She covered her mouth to hold a giggle back.

"Can we dye you're beard and hair black?" She choked out.

Kenny rolled his eye, "Too far," He joined in the giggling.

* * *

><p>"Hey AJ," I walked up to the small toddler who was staying with Sarah in her room for the night.<p>

"Clem," He couldn't call me by my full name. he reached his arms upwards indicating that he wanted to be picked up. I wrapped my hands around his tiny waist and lifted him up in my arms. He giggled. He loved it when people picked him up. He once said it made him feel like a bird... or something.

"I cant believe you're already three," I sighed.

"Four!" he held up two fingers, "I'm four!"

I rolled my eyes at his innocence, "This is four," I held up four of my fingers, "This is three," I took one down.

"I'm four," He repeated.

"Three," I corrected.

"Four."

"Three,"

"FOUR," he gave me a small punch on the arm.

"You're starting to get Kenny's temper," I informed him, "That will get you in trouble."

"I'm not that bad!" I turned around and Kenny was leaning up against the door.

"How long have you been there?" I usually hear him when he tries to sneak up on me

"About," He lifted up four of his fingers, "Here" AJ lifted his arms to reach out to the older man.

"Uncle Ken!" He exclaimed, meaning he wanted me to give him to dad. I grinned and happily handed the kid over to him. Whenever AJ demanded to be near Kenny, Kenny's face just lights up with pride. Rebecca and Alvin would be so proud of their baby boy right now.

"I'm four," AJ looked up at Kenny.

"I know AJ," He pressed a kiss on the boys head.

"Tell Clem," The toddler pointed at me.

"He's four, clem." Kenny looked at me.

my shoulders slumped, "Okay, I get it. He's four."

Silence

"Hey Cle-" Before Kenny could finish we heard a loud slump

"BACK UP ASSHOLE!" A new voice yelled from downstairs.

* * *

><p>A lot of Kenny in this one, I know ._.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

And we are at chapter three! Yay day! Review time! I got bored so I decided to put this up!

**Guest: Well, Janes a little bit... umm... you know... dead. So that wouldn't work for obvious reasons. No, the girl is not Jane though.**

**PeanutFangirl: awww you're one of my favorites too! BATMAN OUT!**

**Lady Mac 13: I know huh! I just love Kenny!**

**RavenHunter155: No, Sarah would be 18 right now. the girl they found is fourteen! I just realized that could create confusion! I know I know!**

**clem= 19**

**Nick= 25**

**Sarah= 18**

**Luke= 30 **

**Aj=3**

**Kenny= ... how old is Kenny?**

onto the story!

* * *

><p>"Stay up here with AJ!" I warned Kenny and bolted out of the room before he could protest. I took my gun out and was shocked to see that the voice came from the young girl who now had Luke in a crouched position. She had her knife (She must have picked it up from the side table) out and raised up to Luke's neck. Nick was in the room too, so was Sarah, but their weapons were in the next room and the little girl didn't want anybody to make an sudden movements. Out of fear of what she might do I placed my gun back in it's holster.<p>

"Who the hell are you guys?!" She demanded when she spotted me. Luke moved a little bit so she grasped the hair she had in her other hand tighter and pressed her foot harder on his already sore leg, "I want answers _now!"_

"Clam down," I warned her, "Let Luke go. We don't want to hurt you."

"Heard that before," She growled, "How did I get here?"

"We found you in the woods!" Luke replied honestly. I saw his eyes were wide so he obviously couldn't get up from his position, but why not? She's just a little girl.

Her eyes softened as memories came back to her. While she was distracted Luke took advantage of it and jerked her arm away from him. he pinned her smaller arms to the wall. Reacting quickly she wrapped one leg around his and pulled it, sending him into a kneeling position once again. Her teeth latched onto his one of the arms that were holding her in place. Out of pain, Luke let go of her and gave out a loud yelp. With adrenaline in her system she picked her knife back up. She quickly clicked the blade down and tried to make a run for in but Luke grabbed one of her ankles and she was sent to the ground.

"Luke, stop!" I demanded. Luke got up and grabbed one of the girls arms roughly.

"Did you not see the knife that was at my throat?!"He looked at me, shocked. The girl struggled to get away. It was clear she was putting up a good fight because Luke was struggling as well.

"Well can you fucking blame her? She has no idea where she is or how she got here!"

"That doesn't give her an excuse to try and kill me!"

"It really, kinda does!"

"Who the fuck are you people!?" She interrupted and snapped at us

I sighed, "I'm Clementine," I reached my hand out for a handshake. She glared at me as if trying to figure me out. Her eyes were a beautiful light green color. her eyes were stunning, but her stare yelled bloody murder.

"Quinn," She said simply and stopped trying to get out of Luke's grasp.

"How old are you?" Luke looked down at her. Her piercing green eyes looked up at the man with anger

"I'm fourteen," She glared, "Now get your hands off me!" Luke looked at me as if asking for permission.

"You heard her," Luke obeyed the order and released her she began to rub her arm, "Where are your people?"

"I'm by myself," She answered. My eyes widened. I cant imagine being so young and alone. Kenny came downstairs and saw the girl was up. He looked over at Luke, who now looked a bit beaten up, and connected the dots. Nick came closer to the girl and kneeled so he could come face to face with her.

"I'm Nick," He greeted and offered her a smile, "Come with me, you must be hungry," seeing a way out of an argument she gladly left with my boyfriend.

Silence

"Well that was intense," Sarah smirked.

* * *

><p>Shortly after a fight with Luke and Kenny about Quinn I went into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with Nick. She stared at him coldly, but seemed to be having a non- hostile conversation with him. She actually let out a breath of amusement. She clearly wasn't going to warm up to any of us anytime soon. I noticed that she kept that knife of hers close by. When I took a step and the floor creaked she instantly reacted. Her head snapped in my direction and her body went into a defensive position. She stood up and moved by the wall.<p>

"You ok?" Nick asked. Quinn moved her eyes to me.

"You should be careful," She warned me, avoiding Nicks question.

"I'll remember," I gave her a nod and sat down by Nick. I rested my head on his shoulder. Quinn stayed in her spot and leaned her back against the wall.

"Are you guys siblings?" She looked over to me and asked.

"No," I looked at Nick, "He's my boyfriend."

"You mean the guy out there isn't? What's his name, Luke?"

Nick let out a laugh at the thought of that and I gave him a look, "No, Luke is more like my brother."

Silence.

"Clementine," Sarah walked into the room with a crying AJ in her arms, "He wants you," She handed him to me.

"You have a kid?" Quinn looked at the toddler. Her body tensed but her voice was soft.

"He's not mine," I informed her, "His mom and dad are gone." She nodded in understanding.

"So whats your story?" Sarah asked casually.

"I'm by myself. That's all you need to know."

"Why were you out in the woods?" Nick joined in the questions.

"I was left there." She said bluntly.

"By who?"

"A guy," She didn't give a specific answer.

"How did you get the scar on your face?"

"I was in a fight, the guy cut me with a shard of glass."

"Sounds like it hurt," I commented.

"I can deal with it," She shrugged.

Silence

"Well, whats your plan?" I asked.

"I'm going to be leaving, I have a feeling I'm not welcome here," She looked at the door.

"You're welcome to stay," She was going to say something, but I interrupted her, "At least sleep on it." She tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded

* * *

><p>"Luke?" I walked outside and saw Luke on watch, "How you doing?"<p>

"I'm fine," Luke shrugged and gave me a half smile.

"Feeling better?" I asked

"Same as usual. Why are you so worried about me?"

"You've been acting weird Luke, I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you!"

He shrugged again, "Everything's fine"

"Luke," I took one of his hands, "Talk to me!"

_"Christa, talk to me," I begged_

_"Look at this," She sighed, "It's pathetic! The wood's too wet!"_

That was the last conversation I had with Christa before we got separated. Before I met the cabin group and met my friends. before I found Kenny again. I see Luke starting to act the same way she did, but I knew why. It was because Omid died. It was because she miscarried. Luke just suddenly started to shrug us off. Nobody died, no one is sick, or in trouble. He just... is acting weird.

"Don't worry about it Clem," He ran a hand through his hair. Running out of options I do what I always do to get him to confess, I wrapped my arms around my friend and he instantly pulled me closer. He really needed comfort.

"Tell me whats wrong," I demanded once again

"They're dead," His voice cracked, "I could have saved them. Bonnie, Rebecca, Alvin, Carlos. I cant look at AJ without feeling guilty."

"It's not your fault!" I comforted him, "None of those are your fault! It's nobody's fault!"

"It's not just that," He breathed, "I'm different. I'm changing. I'm not the same person you met back at the cabin."

I thought about this for a moment, "Well we cant stay the same forever."

"But we shouldn't change for the worst. As soon as that girl woke up and grabbed for her knife the first thing I thought to do was try and put a bullet through her head.

"She attacked and your mind reacted."

"She's a fourteen year old girl who needs help."

"She's a fourteen year old girl who made a move that could have gotten someone killed."

Silence

I felt his lips place themselves on my head. This was the first time he's done that. It felt nice, like when Kenny does it. He backed up and entered the house. I popped my neck and looked up at the night sky. I've always loved it when the sun went down and those pretty stars appeared. I remember when my dad and I would set a blanket on the front yard and look for images in the bundle of dots. He always pointed out the big dipper and I would never see what it was he was talking about. I smiled at the memory of my daddy.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the room Nick and I were staying in. He looked up from untying his shoes and offered me a smile, "You coming to bed?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah," I let out a breath and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at me and used his fingers to brush through my hair.

"I don't know."

"IS there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know." Nick did his smile. Not the one that sends my heart running. The one he gives you when an idea pops in his mind. Luke and I have named it the, 'evil smile'. Before I knew it Nick had picked me up and set me on the filthy bed. Hovering over me he used on of his hands to tangle his fingers in my hair and push me upward so that he could place our lips together. I smiled against him. I can honest to god say that I'm in love with Nick. Sometimes, while Christa and I were traveling we would meet a guy or two, I would get a little crush on some of them, but I could never felt this deeply for them. When I met Nick I thought it was the same. Just a guy who would show up and make sure I smiled once a day. He made sure I did nothing but smile.

"I love you," Nick kissed the crook of my neck.

"I love you too,"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I love reading them!

Kristal-Dynamite: He's still the same. Remember, the reason Nick was so hostile toward Clem was because he thought that was bitten by a walker, and he instantly distrusted that because his mother had recently died from a bite victim. Also, finding a friend/ lover in Clem I can imagine his view point would have changed from what it normally would have been. Also, Quinn wouldn't have seemed quite as intimidating in comparison to clem, once again for the reason that she wasn't bitten.

Micidonalboss: We'll just have to keep our eye on her...

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning with Nick cuddled up next to me in our usual way. His head resting on my shoulder and a protective arm around my waist. I smiled and crawled out of the bed. He always sleeps in. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I saw Quinn reloading one of the handguns we had. The floor creaked and her head shot up. When she saw me she got the, "oh shit" look and her face.<p>

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," She shrugged.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I heard a noise outside and now I'm going to see what it is."

"Think it could be an animal?"

"I heard voices. I think its people"

"Lets go then," I picked up my own gun.

"What?" She looked at me.

"If things get bad you might need help." I answered

"You're actually going to let me go?" She looked slightly shocked shocked. If she can get Luke to the ground and force a blade by his neck then she can obviously take care of herself. I squinted my eyes slightly. Did the people she was with last time let her help? How can she be good at combat if she was protected?

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" I looked at her

"No. It's just that Luis n-" She stopped after she said that name, "The man I was traveling with never let me help with situations."

"Well I'm not him," I gave her a smile. She gave a nod and we ventured to the back yard. Before we could do anything else I looked at the gun in Quinn's hand, "You know how to use that right?"

"Yes," She confirmed.

"Who taught you?"

"There was a woman I once knew, she was really good with guns. Said that I should be carrying one around."

"Oh," I cleared my throat, "My friend Lee taught me," I often wonder if Lee would have taught me to shoot if Chuck hadn't convinced him to.

Quinn had no response. Soon after we were done talking, she held a hand up to stop my walking and pointed over to two figures. She readied her gun. I shot her a warning look, which she seemed to notice because she nodded. I put my own gun away and yelled out to the strangers.

"Hey!" I gave a small shout and A redheaded girl turned around and looked at me. Her eyes widened and she pointed a gun at me.

"Audrie!" The other figure looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"People," She said simply and the second figure turned around and looked at Quinn and I.

"Holy shit," She muttered. However, unlike her friend, she didn't point a handgun at us.

"Who are you?" Quinn demanded to know.

"You friendly?" I asked trying to seem less intimidating. The second woman nodded and scolded her friend

"Audrie!" She said again, "Put your gun away! She has a kid!"

"The _kid_ has a gun!" 'Audrie' pointed out.

"Quinn, put your gun away" I looked at the youngest girl

"Like hell!" She spat

"Audrie!" The girl warned again

"Anna!" Audrie mocked her.

"So it's Audrie," I pointed at the redhead, "And Anna?" Moving my fingers toward the brunette.

"Yes," Anna confirmed, "Can your sister move her gun out of our faces now?"

Quinn stared at the strangers, "After you," She gestured at Audrie. The woman growled slightly before putting her gun back in it's holster.

"Sorry," She apologized with her southern accent, "I dislike new people."

"We share that," I laughed.

Silence

"So is this place yours?" Anna asked looking at the house.

"For now," I put my hands on my hips.

"Is it just you two?"

"We have a group," I stated, trying to let them know we can hold our own. Just because there are no more guns out doesn't mean that I should welcome them with open arms, "What about you guys?"

"We come from a community," Audrie answered for her.

Quinn's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Haven?"

"You've heard of it?" Anna smiled at her.

"It's real?"

"Real as daylight," Audrie nodded

* * *

><p>After our awkward meeting we invited the two new woman inside and they obeyed. With the new mention of Haven I decided to wake the group up. Anna explained that they have been trying to build a community for many months. They are just under thirty people and it's three days away. They were out looking for supplies. They claimed to be looking for things that are becoming rare. Hydrogen peroxide, gallons of water, and sewing needles mostly. The two girls left the room so we could discuss whether to go or not.<p>

"This place could be good!" Kenny looked at the group, "A place to raise AJ. A place to raise him _right!"_

"We don't know them!" Sarah folded her arms. The eighteen year old girl has become quite distrusting of others lately. She sees everyone she doesn't know as bad, or trouble.

"Sarah's right," I agreed, "They could be murders, cannibals, rapists, thieves..."

"Or they could be an answered wish!" Luke cut in.

"We should at least check it out," Nick joined the argument.

"I've been to these kinds of places before," Quinn said, "They never work."

"How did you know the name of the place?" I asked and the little girls eyes widened. I actually saw fear in her eyes. She's a cold person, it sends chills down my spine seeing fear show up in her eyes, of all things.

"Wait," Luke interrupted, "She knows about this place?"

"Well, out with it!" Sarah looked at Quinn.

""Be nice, Sarah," Nick warned.

"If she knows something about this place then we need to know about it! Are you really going to tell me to, 'be nice' during an apocalypse?"

"Sarah, I'm starting to get sick of your attitude!" He let out a frustrated sound

"Noted," She looked back at Quinn, "Now what is it you know about this place?!"

"No need to act like a bitch!" Quinn backed away from her, "I just know that is suppose to be safe!"

"Like a sanctuary?" Kenny looked at her and asked in a nice tone.

"Yes," She answered, "The person that I was with before said something about heading there."

silence

"Ready to take votes?" I asked when the tension was gone. Everyone nodded.

"We should go check it out," Nick disagreed with me, "At least see if this place is legit."

"I agree" Luke sided with Nick, "This place could be good."

"You people are crazy," Quinn muttered.

"We shouldn't go," Sarah said with worry lacing her voice, "Carvers placed seemed pretty safe too, and we all know how that ended."

"Exactly," I looked at Kenny, "You know how this works. Remember Crawford?"

"Crawford had strict rules," Kenny argued, "I say that we should go," The vote was against me. I really have a bad feeling about this place.

"This is a mistake," I warned.

"It'll be ok Clem," Nick took my hand and placed a kiss on my head.

* * *

><p>After hours of traveling I still didn't feel good about this. I have heard and seen too many places and I know exactly what happens in the end. Every one dies. Wellington is the only safe place I can think of from the places I' can think of. Nick and Luke said that they had too many people and weren't accepting any more. I expected Kenny to go off in a mad blaze, but luckily he just let out a sigh. That was three years ago. For all we know they could be dead. Or they could be alive and well with a real thing going on. We debated on going back before but we just never really got there.<p>

"Sorry I pointed my gun at you kid," Audrie looked at Quinn

"It's fine," Quinn grunted, "But if you do it again you better plan on pulling the trigger," Everyone shot her a disbelieving glace. I wont lie, Quinn was a harsh and hardened girl, she feels intimidated all the time, so she tries to be intimidating back. In simple words: She scared the shit out of me. Audrie peeled her eyes away from he fourteen year old. Audrie was nice as far as I can tell. She didn't seem to take kindly of strangers, which is weird considering she's part of a place that brings new people in constantly. On the other hand, only fools just trust other people.

I examined her closer. She has straight, thin, dark red hair, redder than Bonnie's was. It was done into a side braid. Her eyes were green. Kinda like Quinns, but Audrie's are softer. Her lips formed in a perfect cupids bow. She has a southern accent. It's a little heavier than Luke's and Nick's. She wears a white sleeveless blouse and dark jeans. She has some pretty badass army boots.

"What in there?' I asked when I noticed that she had a belt with holsters. She gave me a smile and stopped in her tracks.

"You had to ask," Anna muttered, but a smile crept on her face.

"Now Anna," Audrie smiled and held her hands up, "She asked and now I have to show her!"

"This should be good," Sarah leaned up against a tree and folded her arms.

"Fun fact about me," Audrie smiled a little bigger as she took a dagger out of her holster, "I can throw knifes!"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMING!<p>

Audrie Powell- submitted by: Kristal-Dynamite.

Name: Audrie Powell  
>Age: 24<br>Ethnicity: Caucasian-American  
>Appearance: straight Red hair that is put into a side braid just dark green eyes, slight freckles, 5,6 in height. Quite skinny but still strong.<br>Personality: Kind, thoughtful and understanding. However can be quite hostile when meeting new people.

Anna Morays- submitted by: Lady Mac13

Age: 23  
>Hair colour: dark brown<br>Shoulder length hair that is almost always in a ponytail  
>Eye colour: blue<br>Hight: 5'7  
>Personality: nice after she warms up to you, she has a soft spot for kid. She is kind and will try to help out any way she can, also is respectful of people's personal space and will drop a topic if the person doesn't want to talk about it.<p>

**Thank you so much! I'm really excited to be using these two! they seem awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annnnnnd We're back!

Kristal-Dynamite- I'm so glad! Yes, I'm very grateful for the chance to use this OC. I find her very fun to write! And about the Nick thing, it's alright. I'm just one of those people who puts every little thing into consideration... everything... it complicates things sometimes...

RavenHunter155: Don't doubt anything... I doubted that Luke was going to die and look what happened!

Lady Mac13: OMMIGOSH I am SO glad that you love the way I introduced her! I'm excited for her, I have so many ideas of what I could do. Thank you so much for the OC I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>"You can throw knives?" Quinn asked and I swear I saw some childish behavior in the question.<p>

"Sure can," Audrie winked, "Anna, get one of the target papers."

"We need those for gun practice!" She rolled her eyes.

Anna was a serious person. Not horribly serious. She has dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Most brunettes I know have matching colored eyes, but her eyes are an icy blue. Bluer than Nick's! She wears a leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. She looks an awful lot like Lilly, in my opinion, if it weren't for the shorter hair and difference in eye color I may have mistaken the two of them.

"Just one!" Audrie pouted.

"No," she rolled her eyes again.

"Please!" She smiled, "I'll just use one! Promise!" Anna sighed before she reached into their bag of supplies and pinned a target paper to a tree.

"Just the one," She moved out of the way. Audrie did a small bounce of accomplishment before a silence loomed over us. We were quite as the redhead took aim. With the flick of her wrist the knife was flying through the air and the point found it's way into the middle of the paper, "Bulls eye!" She cheered and grinned when she saw that the knife was in the red zone.

"That's so cool!" Quinn praised and went to retrieve it, "You need to show me how to do this!"

"If we get spare time" Audrie agreed.

"Badass," Luke looked at the tree

"You get tired of it after you see it for the twenty second time," Anna mused.

"Uh guys-" Quinn interrupted, "It's stuck."

"Stuck?" I asked, "What do you mean stuck?"

"I mean it wont come out," She placed one of her feet on the tree to add extra force to her pulling. Audrie walked up and excused her. She copied the younger girls movements and tried to pull it out.

"It's stuck," She laughed. I heard her quietly count to three before she gave it a good yank and it finally came free. She was unprepared... so she fell backwards and landed on her ass. I look of surprise formed on her face, but quickly turned to one of amusement.

"Well that parts new," Anna helped her up.

"Can it!" Audrie began to walk forward.

* * *

><p>"Nick," I gave him the voice I use when I want something.<p>

"Yeah?" He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm getting tired!" I complained.

"You want another piggy back ride, don't you?" He rolled his eyes, but a smile formed on his face.

"Yes please," I stopped so that I would have room to jump on him. Everyone stopped and watched as he positioned himself and waited for me to pounce on him. I ran the small distance I was away from him and made a leap. He caught me and I positioned myself comfortably on him.

"That's adorable!" Anna commented.

"I'm next!" Audrie called out, "Dibs!"

We all began walking again as Luke started to talk, "I doubt Nick will let you jump on him,"

"Well maybe I can just hitch a ride with you," She gave him a wink. Luke's face burned into a light pink color and when Kenny saw this he burst into laughter.

"I like this girl!" He exclaimed as he gave Audrie a high five.

"Don't worry," Anna smiled, "It wears off."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our glittering gem," Anna mumbled as we approached an old hotel. It was really big and the sign was worn down so I couldn't tell what it use to be. We all slowly walked forward. Anna opened the doors and behind the desk was a man.<p>

He had hair is blonde and parted to the right. It was long for boy's hair, about as long as Anna's, but it wasn't put up or anything. He's tall and has a medium tan. His eyes are a dark blue, like the ocean. He has a light goatee and a bit of stubble. He was very muscular! More than both Nick and Luke. When he heard the door open he looked at us and smiled, "Hey Anna," He greeted

"Hey J.J." She popped her neck and laid her gun down.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" He asked with an annoyed tone

"Didn't I say I was going to call you that anyway?" She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked at us. He approached and introduced himself.

"Hello, I would be Jacob Johnson," He waved.

"J.J.," Quinn said, probably hoping that it would get on his nerves. Jacob however, walked up to her, kneeled and took her hand.

"I'll only let you get away with calling me that," He winked at her and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Yeah," She said awkwardly, "I'm fourteen." The group burst into a laughter and Jacob smiled.

"Good thing I was joking then," He walked back to the desk, "Okay, since you're newcomers I need your full names and then I can fit you into the rooms."

"Rooms?" Sarah asked.

"We found the old keycards that go into the doors, and we have a generator that keeps the place running," Audrie clarified. I gave a nod.

"Okay, Lets start with you," Jacob pointed at Luke.

"Luke," He said simply, "Luke Smith," I chuckled and Luke looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Nick Randall," Nick said after Luke went.

"Sarah Rigby," She folded her arms.

"Kenny Archer," He held A.J tighter, "And this is Alvin Archer," Kenny used his last name for the toddler. No one made a comment about how Kenny obviously wasn't the biological father. Stuff like that is just known about these days.

"Clementine," I hesitated. I realized that I cant remember my last name, " Everett" Kenny looked at me and realized why I took Lee's last name. He gave me a sympathetic look but I shrugged It off.

"My first names Quinn," The little girl traced her scar with her finger, "I don't have a last name."

"You don't remember it?" Sarah glanced at Quinn.

"No, I don't _have _one."

"You don't have one?" I looked at her in confusion. Everyone I knew either said that they didn't know it or that they told me what it was. I never heard of someone who just doesn't have a last name, "Your parents were with you r-"

"They're dead is what they are!" She looked up at me with the same ice cold stare she used at the house.

"I need a last name," Jacob interrupted. Quinn sighed and looked at the ground.

"Vera?" She suggested.

"That'll work."

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves properly," Anna muttered, "My name is Anna Morays," She stuck her hand out as if we were meeting for the first time.

"My last name would be Powell," Audrie stated, "Anyone want to share rooms with eachother?"

"I'll take care of AJ," Kenny said.

"I prefer to be alone," Quinn finally retreated her hand from her face.

"Yeah," Jacob said slowly, "We cant do that."

"And why not?"

"You're a kid."

"The hell I am!"

"You said you were fourteen!"

"She can bunk with me!" Sarah said to stop the arguing. As much as Sarah has been scarring me with her new fascinations and attitude she seems to really dislike arguing. Quinn gave an annoyed shrug.

"You two obviously want to stay in a room together," Luke pointed at Nick and I, "So that would leave me all by my lonesome."

"Sorry Luke," I apologized.

"It's okay," He sighed. With that everyone was given two keycards per room and we separated to find them.

* * *

><p>"It's a bed!" I squealed in delight and jumped on the mattress. It was actually surprisingly warm. Jacob mentioned something about the room being recently cleared out and everything being washed. Thank god. I snuggled closer to the mattress and smiled.<p>

"Think this place is safe?" Nick asked while looking around.

"Hush!" I held up a finger, "Allow me to enjoy this moment!"

Nick rolled his eyes and set what little we had on the nearby table. The room wasn't horribly big. It was average. About the same size as the rooms at the Marsh House. I searched my mind. The Marsh House was the only hotel I've ever been to. I don't know why, but I slightly remember my parents having a conversation about the gambling that goes down there. What does gambling mean? I went to the Marsh House once, and I remember very little about it! They had the best fucking cheesecake ever though!

"Hey Nick," I peered my head up, "Whats a gambling?"

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"What," I said much slower this time, "Is. A. Gambling?"

"Gambling?" He stayed confused, but suddenly he burst into laughter instead.

"What's so funny?' I asked, sitting up and folding my arms.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "People use to play cards and machines to win or lose money."

It was my turn to look confused, "What?"

"You know what a betting is right?" He said with light teasing laced in his voice.

"Yes!"

"Well people would bet money on whether they would win or not... pretty much."

"Explain!"

"You know how You and I play black jack sometimes?"

"Yes,"

"Well, if your playing black jack, and you and other people put money on the table, then that's the bet. If you win, you get everything that was put on the table." I nodded in understanding.

"And what does that have to do with hotels?" I asked.

"Some hotels have casinos."

"What the fuck is a casino?!"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMING<p>

Jacob Johnson (J.J)- Submitted by Micidonalboss

Age: 21 (before the apocolypse).  
>Race: Caucasian-American.<br>Gender: Male.  
>Body type: 205lb, very buff, 6'3, and a medium tan.<br>Hair color: Blonde  
>Hair style: parted to the right with medium length.<br>Eye color: dark blue  
>Facial hair: small stubble and a light goatee.<br>Occupation: Online Spanish Tutor.  
>Personality: funny, smart, a nice guy, can be aggressive when pushed, can be slightly charming, and can speak Spanish fluently.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was in pain... long story...

RavenHunter: XD I can totally see Clem kicking a girls ass for checking out Nick!

PeanutFanGirl: Poker? I'm more of a Black Jack girl myself! I'll think about it... I'm sure i could do something with it.

Micidonalboss: (Bows) I just love my bell boys!

* * *

><p>After we all got settled down, we just started to look for each other again. Everyone but Audrie, Anna, And Jacob, anyway. The three of them seemed nice, but you never now about people anymore. It's good to be around people you're similar with. Quinn was oddly familiar as well. Or maybe it was just her attitude that was. Sarah waved at us as she got out of her room and followed Nick and I to meet up with Luke and Kenny. Quinn was around, but she disappeared.<p>

Quinn was an utter mystery to me. She seemed a bit playful. Like when she watched Audrie throw the knifes. She also seemed dangerous. She was wounded and weak when we found her, but she was still able to wrestle Luke to the ground and put him into a position where she could easily kill him. She also seems to be remarkably strong for her age. I wonder if she's dangerous because of the things she experienced in the past or of her natural personality. Theres another thing, we know absolutely nothing about her past! We don't know how she ended up alone in the woods, just that she was left, but why would anyone want to leave her? She can pull more than her own weight.

"Hey Clem!" Luke smiled at me as Nick, Sarah, and I made our way toward him.

"Hey Luke!" I gave him a small hug, "Settled in nicely?"

"Great!" He smiled more, "I have a bed now!"

"I wouldn't get to comfortable," Sarah folded her arms, "I heard Anna talk to Jacob, Something about, "A plan of action,"

"Don't be so paranoid," Nick rolled his eyes, "Could be nothing!"

"Hey guys!" Kenny found us, "How you doing?"

"where's AJ?" I asked, noticing that the young one wasn't in sight.

"I got that girl uh," His eyes moved to the ceiling as he was trying to remember names, "Anna."

"Are you sure you want to leave him with a stranger?" Sarah asked.

"She's like the babysitter... or something." Kenny shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"She knows his favorite song right?" I asked. AJ refuses to behave unless someone sing him, Twinkle Twinkle little Star or Row, Row, Row, Your Boat.

"Yeah," He nodded, "The girl can sing!"

"Better that Luke and Nick?" Sarah asked with a wink. After she said that my head immediately snapped in their direction. They face palmed themselves and slowly started to back away from me.

"Nick and Luke sing?!" I asked and didn't even try to hide the delight in my voice.

Sarah saw what I was getting at and grew a smile of her own, "Before you showed up these two would sing us campfire songs every night!" I edged closer to the two farm boys.

"Every night?" I asked, still talking to Sarah but my gaze were on the two men.

"Every night," She confirmed.

"Clem," Luke started, "We're no-"

"Sing for me!" I demanded.

Boldly, Nick stopped in his tracks and gave me a smirk, "No."

"Now."

"No."

"I'm not asking."

Even bolder, Nick placed a kiss to my temple and wrapped an arm around me, "No."

"Hey," Quinn came up to us. She was dressed differently. Finally, she was out of the torn, bloody, gross clothes that we found her in and was changed into a coral tank top with a checkered jacket that stops at the elbows. She also had dark jeans, along with brown boots. Her hair was also up. For the past few days it had been down and had knots along with clumps of mud. She fixed it into a messy bun that took the bangs out of her face, allowing me to get a better look at her. She was actually a very pretty girl. Her skin was clear, aside from the scar that laid itself down on her cheek.

"I love your clothes!" Sarah squealed. Quinn shrugged.

"They're safe, so they're good enough for me."

"You don't think they're cute?!"

'They don't have to be cute."

"True enough," Sarah let out a sigh, obviously disappointed that Quinn wasn't a girly girl.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A girl walked up to Nick and I. She was very energetic, "You're the new people, aren't you?"<p>

"That would be us," Nick answered for. She immediately stuck her hand out.

"Hello!" She grinned as I took her hand for a shake, "My name is Kira and I have a question for you!"

Kira was a hyper person, very positive, no doubt about it. Her straight hair was long, and a strawberry blonde color. Her eyes are huge, a pretty hazel color. She was wearing pink long sleeved shirt along with a pair of blue sweat pants. I examined her face a bit closer and noticed that she was lightly wearing eye shadow and a bit of mascara. Her smile grew a bit and I saw something I would never have expected to see.

"Are you wearing braces?" I questioned. She gave me an amused look.

"Sure am! Anna says that I can get them taken off in a month!" She explained.

"Anna knows about that stuff?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Kira nodded, "Her mom was a doctor and she was studying to become the vet before, you know, all hell broke out on Earth!"

"Useful," I said. I'm happy to know another doctor! Since Carlos died I haven't seen any around, "What was it you needed?"

"Oh," She said. her eyes rolled upward as she struggled to remember, "Anna and Audrie didn't get much on their run the other day so I was wondering if you two would do another one tomorrow! I'm in charge of the scheduling for that."

"We can go," I nodded.

"You're in charge of scheduling?" Nick squinted at her, "But you're a kid!"

"I'm eighteen asshole!" Kira scoffed and joked around with him.

"Yeah asshole!" I joined in. Nick let out a groan and rolled his eyes. Kira talked for a bit longer before skipping away.

"Better get some sleep," Nick nudged me, "It looks like we have to go on a run tomorrow."

"That we do," I sighed.

* * *

><p>I was about ready to head to bed, but I decided to check up on Quinn first. She may be scary as hell, but she's still just a little girl. She should be in middle school right now. It's crazy to think of all this fucking shit that must have happened to her, to make her the way she was. I spotted the girl and walked up to her. I smiled at her, a smile she didn't return, "Hey," I said quietly, "How are you doing?"<p>

"I'm fine," She said, monotone like.

I searched around my head for a topic, "You know," I started, "For a little girl you have quite a colorful vocabulary."

She had almost no reaction. She narrowed her eyes at me and the lightest of smiles got on her face, "I picked it up," She responded.

"So did I," I laughed.

"Let me guess," Her smile grew a little, "Kenny?"

"How did you know?" I laughed again.

"I dropped a box on his foot. Started cussing," She shook her head, "For a guy who lost an eye you would think that he could handle ten seconds of stinging."

"Yeah," I felt a small ounce of regret about the eye.

"So what happened to him?" She asked.

"He got beat up. Punched multiple times. Lost his eye."

"No," She looked at me, "I mean what happened to him? He's not happy."

'Nobody's happy anymore," I avoided the question. It still feels wrong to talk about what happened. It's just horrible. I don't know what I would do if Nick killed himself, let alone handle the death of any child we could've had if the world wasn't the shitty hellhole it is. I thought about it once and broke down in tears.

"He's lonely, broken," Quinn said, "More so than others. I've seen before."

"A lot of things happened. But he's a good man."

"Is it even possible to be a good person anymore?"

I actually thought about that one for a second. Lee was a good man, but he didnt last. To be alive, to have survived for this long, you have had to do some horrible things. Is it possible to still be a good person? Or are the good people now the people who look better than others in comparison? I sighed, "Kenny is a good man."

"We'll see." She shrugged

I started feeling defensive against Kenny, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know Kenny. I cant judge whether or not he's good" She said simply, "But even good men do horrible things."


	7. Chapter 7

I FORGOT TO DISCLAIM

Kira- Submitted by Clementines hat/ PeanutFangirl... as far as i know it was a mixture of their minds!  
>Age: 18 Hair: Long(yeah, I know), straight, and strawberry blond Eyes: Hazel, large Race: white Detail: Scrawny arms and shoulders, constantly upbeat(like she's on sugar), sings with pretty voice, does parkour(maybe teach Clem), braces(hey, gotta be unique!), strong and a miss-know-it-all,<p>

Sorry about that! Review time!

LadyMac13: Well, Anna is the closest thing to a dental person... thingy... And I am SO glad that you like the small things! (Let's out a breath of relieve)

Kristal-Dynamite: You think? Thanks! I can imagine Sarah being more... hardened.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Audrie called out to Nick and I. We were getting ready for our run, since we interrupted the previous one. We were going to look up north, "It's Nick and Clementine right?"<p>

"Thats right." I nodded, "Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if I could come with you," She explained, "I have nothing else to do."

"I dont see a problem with it."

"Neither do I," Nick agreed.

"Great," She smiled, "I'll be right back! I just need to go get my gun and let Anna know I'm going!"

"Wait!" I tapped her, "So, Anna's in charge around here?"

Audrie shrugged, "More or less. The way we run this place is more like a democracy. Everyone's opinion matters. Everyone has a say. But in the long run, Anna is one of the smartest here. She's our medic, the reason why most of us are alive. I trust her with my friends life as well as my own. She doesn't give up on people and she seems to be the best option for a leader. We run everything by her and ask her what we should do, and most of us follow her advice, but... no, no not really. We all make decisions together."

I nodded in understanding, "Well, you should go tell her. We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Audrie smiled, "Great! Just, give me a second!"

* * *

><p>True to her word, Audrie came along with us. Nick and I walked as she skipped along the dirt road. She was humming some song that I didn't know and lead the way. She turned to us, after her song was over, "So how long have you two been together?"<p>

I glanced at Nick, "About... three and a half years?"

"That's about right," He nodded in agreement.

"Awww that's so cute!" Audrie giggled, "How did you meet?"

A smile of amusement spread across my face as I though back on it, "He almost shot me in the face."

"In my defense," He started after he made sure he had our attention, "She ran when I had my gun pointed at her! Who runs when someone's holding you up?!'

"You almost shot her face off," Audrie began to walk backwards and added in a sarcastic tone, "That is the best love story ever!"

"It was the best moment in my life," I said, joining in the teasing. I was about to say something else when I noticed a building slightly bigger than the rest, "What was that?" I pointed.

Audrie followed my finger and looked up at the place, "It's a jewelry store. Not the cheap ones, this one was for higher class," She paused, "Can we go in?! Please!"

Nick gave her a look, "There's nothing in there we need!"

"Please! I just want to see it! Just a couple of minutes!"

I've never been to one of these places. Could be fun, "You can wait out here," I suggested, showing that I approved of checking it out.

"And get my face chewed off while you guys are looking at sapphires and rubies?" He raised an eyebrow, "I dont think so."

"Two against one!" Audrie exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and we both made a sudden dash for the entrance. I heard Nick let out a sigh before he followed us in. Once that door was opened my eyes widened as I looked at the beautiful gems around us. Audrie went out in a different direction as I looked at the necklaces. There was one that had caught my eye. It was a silver chained necklace with a pendant that had a purple gem in the middle. I wasn't sure what it was, my guess would be an amethyst. I placed it in my pocket, knowing that Sarah would really like it. I found another one just like it, but this one had a yellow stone in the pendant. I don't know why, but it reminded my of Quinn. I shrugged and decided to keep it.

"Jackpot!" I heard Audrie yell from across the room.

"You found something?" Nick asked coming up from his crouched spot.

I turned my head and saw Audrie looking down at her palm. I stood up and looked at what she was holding. I rolled my eyes, "It's a penny."

"A penny?" Nick asked as if he didn't hear me the first time, "We're in a place full of diamonds and the thing you pick up is a penny?"

"It's a _shiny _penny," She said in a playful tone.

"I have to go with Nick on this one," I looked at her, "A penny?"

Audrie laughed at the confused look on our faces, "I've always had this fascination with pennies. I even have a nickname because of it."

"Which is?"

She gave him a smirk, "Copper."

I though about that in my head, "Copper in an awesome nickname! I'm going to call you that from now on!"

She giggled, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>After we left the store, we went further down the road and found some supplies. Water bottles, a little ammo, dry food, and rubbing alcohol. It was alot considering last time they didn't come back with half as much. I slung the heavy backpack over my shoulders. Lee was right, I have grown stronger over time. I cant believe it's been five years since he's been dead. I think about him so much. I think about stupid things, like what he would have thought of Nick or, his reaction to seeing Kenny again. My head also wanders where I would be if he were here. I think about everything. I still feel guilty to this day that I just want to break down and cry. I reached the entrance of Haven and opened the door. I saw Anna rubbing her eyes. I waved and she walked over.<p>

"what did you get?" She asked.

"Not much, but not nothing," I laid the bag down. She looked through what little we brought back.

"This should last us awhile, at least," She sighed. I was about to say something else but Jacob and Kira entered the room. Kira ran up to me.

"Hey girl!" She smiled big, "How'd it go?"

"Good," Anna answered for me.

"Hey guys," Jacob smiled at us.

"Hey J.J," Audrie, or "Copper" if you prefer, said as she popped her fingers. A small look of annoyance crossed his face before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if you would shine Trent again," He directed his question to the redhead, " He's starting to look dull. Least time I let Kira do it I got him back covered in glitter." He added as he shot the blonde a look.

"But Trent looked so good!" Kira defended, "The most beautiful I had ever seen him. Fabulous enough to scare anyone off!"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't to intimidating to those bandits that showed up the next day," He mumbled. Theres something I'm not picking up.

"Trent?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Jacob smiled and brushed some hair out of his face, "Trent's the name of my shotgun!"

"Shotgun?" Nick smiled. Nick has a small liking for guns... and everything else that goes, "Boom"

"Why Trent?" I looked at Jacob again, "Why not something better like... Gladiator, or Legacy?" Everyone (But Nick and I) exchanged glances.

"Trent," Jacob started and let out a sigh, "Was the name of my best friend. We were together when all of this started. One day, everything just got fucked up. Helicopters all over the place, police running around. The end of the world had started. We were driving, and we had an accident. I haven't seen him since."

I awkwardly scratched the back off my head. Audrie uncomfortably folded her arms, "Yeah," The young woman nodded, "Give him to me first thing tomorrow and I'll take care of it."

"Can I see it?" Nick asked, Jacob chuckled before making a hand motion.

"He's the most beautiful gun you will ever see!"

"What color is he?" Thats the last thing i heard before they walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to say thanks! You people Are the best people ever! I love your kind reviews!

I know, it's a shorter chapter by like... 200 words... sorry about hat ._.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>I woke up early that morning and found Kenny. He was sitting and he hid his face in his hands with his eye closed. He hadn't noticed me yet but I took a spot next to him. I swear, he ages a year everyday. Whether it be age or stress, he looks older than he really is. Much older. His hair had gone grayer than ever before and he's started to form wrinkles. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and his head slowly lifted.<p>

"Kenny?" I shook him slightly. he looked a me.

"Clem?" He said and by the smell of his breath I would wager he's had a god awful amount to drink.

"Kenny!" I said in a scolding tone this time, "How long have you been up?"

'I dunno," He shrugged. I'm guessing Anna or Kira is with AJ. A small silence loomed in the air before he spoke again, "I have to tell him Clem."

My eyes widened, "No, no , no, no ,no ,no," I pulled him back down when he tried to stand up. I knew Kenny was referring to the truth behind what had happened to Jane. Everything from the past has recently come back to haunt Kenny. Thoughts of Larry, Katjaa, Duck, Lee, Sarita, and Jane has been burning through his mind.

"I have to tell him," Kenny repeated.

"Kenny," I protested, "You cant!"

"Clem, you don't understand!" He tried to sit up again but I stopped him, "The guilt! It physically hurts! I can't fix any of them. But for this one, for Jane, I can apologize to Luke. I can't say, 'sorry' to Lilly for what I did, or bring my wife and son up from the dead and fall to my knees begging for forgiveness. But, I can tell Luke, and I can try to make it better!"

"Ken," I said his name again to grab his attention, "Do you have _any _idea how he's going to react when you tell him what happened?! Remember when you though Jane killed AJ?" I asked, trying to think of anything that might make him stop, "Remember? Well that's how Luke will feel! He will go into a mad rage and attack the person responsible! and that person will be you!"

"I have too!" Kenny insisted, "If Luke doesn't kill me than the truth will!"

"And what about AJ?" I called out to him. I knew it was a low blow, but I was desperate. I've done everything in my power to stop any possibility of anything slipping out. Nick doesn't even know what's happened. When we found them and they asked what happened I managed to convince them that walkers had invaded our area and Jane just didn't make it. In reality, Sarah and I witnessed Kenny piercing Jane's heart with her own knife, "He needs you!"

"He needs a murderer as an influence?!" I obviously went over the limit with my comments.

"He needs someone who knows how to take care off him! Luke looks at him and hates himself, Sarah doesnt know how to take care of the kid, Nick is clueless when i comes to toddlers, I dont even know how to screw the top on the bottle correctly, and everyone else is a stranger!"

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion," Kenny slurred and folded his arms. Whenever he gets shitfaced he goes around looking for a fight. He can be a real ass sometimes.

"This isnt funny!" I was getting frustrated, "Kenny, you need to get some sleep!"

"Dammit Clementine!" He wobbled, "I am a grown man! I can make my own decisions!"

"For the love of god!" I started to guide him back to my room, "You sure dont act like it!"

Our banter kept going on like that until i had reached my room, opened the door, and let Kenny pass out on the couch. Kenny really needs to get a grip on himself! I sat myself down and rubbed my head. Seconds later, Nick entered and glanced over to the older man on the couch. He shook his head and took a spot next to me.

"Again?" Nick asked, still looking over at Kenny.

"Yep," I nodded.

"What's been getting to him? Why is he doing this to himself."

My head quickly searched for a lie, "He just misses his family."

"He was missing his family before we found out Wellington was a bust, and he still didnt do this," Nick pointed out.

"He's had more time to think about it lately,'

"I don't think that's it."

"Well, what else could it be?"

Nick once again looked over at Kenny. The old man has been through a lot. He's lost more than anybody else I've ever known, and in this world that's saying a lot. I feel bad for him, he makes me want to wrap him into a bear hug and never let go. Kenny is a strong person, he'll find a way, somehow. He always does.

Instead of answering my question, Nick wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "You know I love you, right?" He asked and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"What's this about?" I smiled.

"I dont know what I would do if something ever happened to you," He continued, "Remember when Arvo shot you?"

"No," I joked.

He rolled his eyes and kept going, "After I heard that gun go off, I was so scared that I had lost you."

Awww that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard! I looked up at him and gave him kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, It's Clementine right?" A blonde woman walked up to me.<p>

"That's right, Something you need?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"My best friend, Kira, mentioned you. I thought that I should introduce myself," She held out a hand for me to shake, "My name is Miya Croft."

Miya was a pretty girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde and tied into a side braid, much like Audries. she also had a southern accent, but it was more like Lukes. She has on a pink plaid shirt and has a Blue bandanna around her neck. Everything about this girl just screamed, "Cowgirl!" Her boots, hat, accent, it all just tied into that.

"Nice to meet you," I took the hand, "How old are you?"

"Im seventeen,"

That's when I saw something that took me completely off guard, "Are your eyes purple?"

Sh chuckled slightly, "It's a rare color, but yes." She smiled. Her gaze suddenly shifted over to Nick and Jacob, (Who were talking about guns... again.)

"What?" I asked. She suddenly turned a bit pink.

"It's nothing," She stammered. I smiled when I caught up on what she was talking about.

"You have a crush on Jacob," I accused and she beamed a little brighter.

"No, no I don't!" There was a slight pause before she said, "Okay, maybe a little one."

I shrugged, "Cute."

She scowled at me before she turned her attention to Nick. A small smile formed on her faced, "The guy he's with is pretty cute!"

_You're damn right he is!_ a small flint of jealousy struck me, but i saw the perfect opportunity to tease.I pretended to not know him, "Really? What do you like about him?"

"He has nice bone structure," She observed, "I cant see them very well, but his eyes look beautiful."

"His name is Nick," I told her. She nodded.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"He's my boyfriend," And the look on her face was... priceless.

"Oh!" She burned red again, "I didnt mean, I'm not, I didnt..."

I laughed, "It's fine!" She was about to say something else, but Audrie came running like a fool.

"Jacob, Nick, Clem, Miya!" She called us and I swear, this is the first time I've seen her with a serious look on her face, "You have to come with me, something horrible has happened!"


	9. Chapter 9

I should really remeber to disclaim

Miya Croft- Submitted by: Sasha

OC name: Miya Croft Gender: female Age: 17 Hight: 5'3 Eye colour: violet (rare eye colour) Hair colour: dirty blond [that goes to her shoulder blades, her hair is always in a side braid to her right side] She has a southern accent. She is LEFT handed  
>Clothes: pink plaid shirt with white and blue lines with a white tank top underneath tucked into pants to prevent being snagged, she also has a light blue bandana that's tied around her neck, bootlegged jeans tucked into cowboy boots with a belt and gun holster [optional cowboy hat with a little strap so it can hang from her neck]<br>Also knows about trapping from her father, also knows what kind of berries that are edible.  
>personality: Miya is shy and quiet when you first meet, she won't really talk, and is a hard a** when you first meet but she loves to sing and play her guitar when she can. She's really energetic and cheerful after she gets use to you.<p>

REVIEW TIME

Guest: You must be Sasha! (Bows) I am very honored to use Miya! I believe that she will be a strong addition to my story and she will have n interesting tale to be told. And as for ownership, I would still like to her yours. Miya was a creation form your own beautiful imagination!

Kristal-Dynamite: Starting with your first question: Characters like Anna and Audrie I believe could, I am still debating upon this, I think Audrie could actually go far with a romance and it could give her quite a bit of development, depending on who she had a romance with. Anna seems more like a "People who get to close to me die" sort of behavior. But i believe one is possible. I'm still thinking about it. We will see. As for your second question: OMMIGOSH! You are just amazing! Your writing is very captivating and it is beautiful! As far as how they are doing individually,

Black Hair and Blue eyes: I'm really liking where you're going with it! I have no idea what's going to happen next or how the pair will end up, But it's really going along marvelously and whatever you're doing... keep doing it!

It's Been 20 years: (Love that title) I love Nick and Luke so much... With going where you did with Pete's confession seemed quite a bit dramatic, but that's what it was suppose to be was a moment when shit just hit the fan! And i think it's working out beautifully! I love the character's relationship, and how they got there.

It's only us now: To be honest, I'm not the best person to ask about this one. I've followed along it. I really enjoy the characters (I especially like Seth) and how everything is flowing along, but i dunno. This one doesnt stand out to me as the other ones do. Just a personal opinion! But i like it and i thiknmit's going good!

EVERYONE WHO HASN'T SHOULD CHECK HER OUT NOW!

**sweet holy Jesus will you look at that long as intro! Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" I asked in a panic.<p>

"What's going on?" Jacob joined in the questions.

"What happened?"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Is anyone dead?"

"Is there a herd coming through?"

"Are we in trouble?"

"SHUT UP!" Audrie exclaimed as she led us to our destination.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

Audrie sighed, "Anna will explain it after we get you there."

She lead us to a upstairs and she stopped at a door. Quickly sliding a key card in and out she opened the door and gestured for us to go in. Obeying the order, we all entered and saw that everyone else was in the room. Anna was questioning Quinn, who looked overly annoyed by the change of events. Sarah was playing with her hands and Luke looked like he was about to throw up. Kira saw Miya and immediately reached out to her for a hug. Kenny was hungover and kept rubbing his head.

"I told you already," I heard Quinn talking to Anna, "I walked in the room and I found him. I didnt see anybody else and i dont know how he got here. All I know is his name and that I need to get the fuck out of here before I wind up getting killed!"

"Quinn," I said as I approached her, "I need to talk to Anna." Quinn nodded and left, "Well?"

"Somebody was murdered," She sighed, "But it wasnt a resident. Quinn found him, came downstairs freaking out about how she had to leave and that we should move location."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"She said his name was Danny."

"How does she know him?"

"When I asked she just shrugged."

I sighed, "I'll talk to her." I did as I said I would. I walked up to Quinn and she was reloading one of the guns. I also noticed that she had a new knife, it was sharper than her old one. Small strands of hair hung in her face, but she wiped them aside. She turned her head and looked at me.

"If you guys want to live than i suggest you go somewhere else!" She said, "This place isnt safe."

"How do you know the guy?" I asked, ignoring what she had just put in, "The one that you found."

She sighed, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"He was in my group before you and pretty boy found me," She explained, "He was really the only one who liked me, he was sent here as a warning, as a promise."

"A promise of what?!"

Quinn sighed again, "I'm going to put this in simple words. A Person is trying to fuck with me and they wont stop."

"Are you even sure that this is what this is?" I asked.

"That body was placed there to freak me out," She shook her head, "And dammit, it's working!"

"Listen, calm down!" I told her. Her movements became frantic and desperate as she fumbled with a gun clip, "We dont know anything other than you found a dead guy," My eyes softened, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She breathed. She started to shake slightly. running a hand thorough her hair she gripped her roots tightly.

"You can't go," I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go,"

"Please stay, if something happens we'll protect you."

She looked at the ground, as if she were considering it, "I need to sit down,"

"Of course," I nodded and let her have her space I moved over to Luke to make sure he was okay.

"My god," I heard him whisper.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "That body... it was all torn to pieces," He must have seen it, "I dont know how Quinn isnt worse than me right now."

"Was it that bad?"

"I'm going to hurl."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, just, give me time." I nodded and walked over to Sarah. She was fiddling with her fingers and leaned up against the door. .

"Hey," SHe looked over at me, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, did you see the body?"

"Yeah, It was pretty bloody. Razor cuts all along the throat and burns all over the back."

I cringed, "Sounds gross."

she shrugged, "Not that bad. Any idea who did it?"

"Quinn might, but we need to give her a day or two."

"Well gang," She looked around the room and quoted Scooby Dew, "Looks like we got another mystery on our hands."

I rubbed my arms before I remembered, "Hey, I realize that this may not be the best time, but I have something for you."

"Is it bigger than a bread box?" Her eyes lit up and she played around. I reached into my pocket and handed her the shiny trinket that I picked up at the jewelry store. She looked at it and smiled.

"It's so pretty!" She said as she started to put it on, "Thank you, I really appreciate it!"

"No problem," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Please?" I begged. It's been a couple hours and things have calmed down a bit. Quinn is still freaking out and Anna swore us to secrecy, but everyone else is fine. I was spending time with Nick, since I had nothing else to do.<p>

"Clem," He glared at me, "For the last time, I am not singing!"

"Please!" Ever since Sarah said that Luke and Nick use to sing it's been my everlasting goal to hear them.

"No."

"Please?"

"No.'

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"No."

I sighed, "Why not! I wont laugh!" I stuck out my pinkie, "Promise!" He sighed and shook his head. I just realized how stressed out he looks, "Hey, are you okay."

"I'm fine, dont worry about me." He rubbed his eyes, "Just tired."

"something wrong?"

"No, I'm just worried about Luke is all." He explained and wrapped an arm around me, "That's all." A silence took place. My head dashed into what had happened this morning. I can't imagine what Quinn is feeling right now. By the short descriptions i was given the man had burns, cuts, infections, broken bones, and chunks of flesh missing. For her to just walk into that...

"Do you think Quinn's okay?" I looked up at him.

"I think that she thinks she is."

"Meaning?"

"No, I think that she will try to convince you otherwise, but she isnt," He thought for a moment, "She really needs someone. She's cold, and scary, but she just needs someone."

"Yeah," I nodded, "How do you think she would be if the world hadn't gone to hell?"

"Going to school," He shrugged.

"I mean her personality," I rolled my eyes at him, "DO you think that she would have been shy, or girly?"

"I have no idea?" He laughed.

Silence.

I let out a sigh, "Everything is just... fucked up."

He kissed my head, "I know."

* * *

><p>I Found Audrie comforting Luke. He was still upset about what had happened. He was sitting, with his elbows on his knees and his hands supporting the weight of his head. The red headed girl sat next to him with one of her hands continuously rubbing his back up and down. I debated whether or not I should go over there or not. She seems to be doing a rather good job, considering that Luke was at least taking to her.<p>

Quinn was in the corner (Which surprised me) practically rocking herself back and forth. She looked five years older than she really was with those bags under her eyes. If she's this scared, then this guy must have done something horrible to her. Quinn was one of the most intimidating people I've met in a long time. For her to be hugging her knees and trying to comfort herself is kinda a scary sight.

Sarah shrugged what happened that morning off. Things like corpses don't bother her anymore. Why is beyond me. I expected her to have an anxiety attack. She still gets those sometimes. That girl sneaks up on me more and more everyday. Maybe I should talk to her, figure out whats going on in that head of hers. She's become so different from that girl I met at the cabin three years ago. She was innocent then, but because of everything that happened, she become a survivor.

I suppose that would be a hypocritical statement. I haven't gone without issues. Every small experience shaped me out. Helped me make my opinions. Starting with Larry in the meat locker, going on to watching Lilly murder Carley, Shooting Lee. I think about all these things now and I find a way to link them together. Cause and effect. In the end, all of this fucking chaos makes sense.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to get a drink. I don't know why, but I was so thirsty. I was so thirsty that I could feel my throat itch. I reached into my pack for my water bottle. Empty. I sighed, only causing my throat to feel a little sore from the sudden force of breath. I quietly exited my room and made my way down stairs. It was so early I expected everyone else to be asleep, but I saw Anna through the window. She was outside, sitting on the steps. seeing no harm in it I opened the door to the out side.

Anna's head snapped in my direction. She seemed a bit startled at first, but she offered me a smile. one that I returned and I sat down by her. I breathed in and out, "What are you doing up?"

"Needed a drink and I don't have one," I responded with an annoyed tone. She reached next to her and offered me her bottle.

"You can have the rest of it," She offered. I would normally protest, but I needed it. I practically chugged the whole thing in less than five second. I heard Anna chuckle, "Guess you were thirsty!"

"What are you doing up?" I asked, changing the subject. She scooted slightly closer and pointed out in the distance.

"Do you see that?" She said. Her eyes gleamed at the sight before her, but I saw nothing.

"What am I suppose to see?" I gave her a strange look.

"The suns coming out," She rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the sky, "It's beautiful. Don't you think?" I took a closer look. The clouds were spread out and the colors orange, yellow, light red, and a slight mix of purple loomed over them. The colors brought out the shine in the sun. It was beautiful.

"Yes," I agreed. She just looked at it all in awe before I decided to ask, "What fascinates you about it?"

She gave a slight shrug, " I have this moment. Sitting on the steps, looking at the sky. But with all of this bull shit, Walkers, scavenging, murders, it all just makes me appreciate it more. I realize that today could be my last day to look at the sun, so why shouldn't I enjoy it? It reminds me that even though everything is messed up, there's still something pretty on this earth. That I still have something to look forward to."

I thought about her words. She has a point. The world is dangerous, but it's also filled with some wonderful things. Stars, forests, mountains, oceans, the list goes on and on. Maybe I should take more time to view what's around me. We were quiet for a moment, before I looked over at Anna, "Do you ever think about how you got here?"

Her smile dropped a little, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my brother."

"You have a brother?" I asked, happy that I learned something new about my recently found friend.

"I _had _a brother," She corrected and I felt a little awkward.

I though about it for a second. Out of curiosity I asked, "What happened to him.

She closed her eyes as she began her tale, "Josh was his name. He was older than me by two years. I grew up with him, and we would always just make fun of each other. Like siblings do. We grew very close as we got older, more mature I guess. I was with him when this started. It couldn't have been more than three weeks before he died," She took a breath, "I was stupid. I got careless. We were on a run when Walkers attacked me. they were closing in on all directions. I felt that it was over. And than Josh had to march his stupid ass all the way over to me. Using all the ammo in his gun, he managed to fight his way through the small group. Another of the undead lunged my way and almost took a piece of my neck out, Josh shielded me with his body, and as a result he was bitten on his arm. He screamed and more toppled on him. He screamed for me to run, and I did. He's dead because I was to stubborn to listen to him. I mean, he told me not to go back for the food, but I did anyway. When I went back, I saw him. walking, moaning, like the rest of those undead freaks. I couldn't... I just left him there."

"I'm sorry," I said as I put a hand on the slightly older woman's shoulder, "That sounds horrible."

"It was," She nodded, "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope," I scratched the back of my head, "But I always wanted a sister." Anna and I talked for awhile longer before we sat in silence and watched the sun. Soon enough, Jacob had awoken, followed by Kira and slowly everyone had got up to start their day.

* * *

><p>"Jacob!" I called out to him and he turned to look at me, "I have a job for you!"<p>

He snorted, "Do I look like your regular errand boy?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's actually more like a favor."

"Okay, shoot"

"I need you to help me keep Kenny and Luke away from each other."

"They fighting?"

"NO questions!"

"Why?" He asked in confusion

"Just trust me," I begged, "I don't want any trouble to go around, and I'm pretty sure you don't either." That body the other day scared Jacob a bit, although he would never admit it.

He sighed, "That's the last thing we need. Sure, I'll do my best."

I clapped my hands in delight, "Thank you!"

He gave me a sly smile, "Anything for a beautiful woman."

If there is one thing I have learned about Jacob Johnson while I have been here, it's that he's a shameless flirt. Not that it was a bad thing, everyone needs a little flattery here and there. And Jacob could be charming when he desired to be. To some people around he was the definition of prince charming. He was tan and strong, I wont lie, he's a damn good looking man. And the his orange hoodie brought out his skin color.

However, once again I rolled my eyes, "All that wooing will get you in trouble one day."

He gave me a chuckle, "It already has. One time, Trent and I were at this party, there was this one woman, she was so beautiful. Trent pointed her out, and dared me to go talk to her, but he had to choose what I said. So after half an hour of convincing, I walked up to her, said the line, and she pepper sprayed me. Have you ever been pepper sprayed?! It felt like ten needles sticking into my eye all at once!"

It was my turn to chuckle, "What was the line?"

"Something cheesy," He rolled his eyes, "it was," he struggled to remember, "Are you sure you're not a baker? Because you have a nice set of buns."

My chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, "Why on Earth would you agree to say something like that?!"

"Trent offered me twenty five bucks!" Jacob shrugged, "And to pay my medical bill for any broken bones I could have gotten afterwards!"

"That's so stupid!"

"I know!"

* * *

><p>I found Quinn and Luke, both sitting together talking. Luke reached out to put a hand on Quinns shoulder, but the girl flinched away and tensed up. After remembering that it was him, she relaxed and allowed the contact to me made. I smiled. I don't know if anybody else had noticed, but Luke has been sticking to Quinn like glue. I don't think the young girl had noticed, or she would have threatened him to stop. I let out a sigh before moving on. Soon enough though, I was greeted.<p>

"Hey Clem," Kira walked up to me, "How you doing?"

"I'm good." I nodded at her, "How are you?" As far as I know Kira had seen the body as well. When I entered the room she had light tears in her eyes and she immediately went to Miya for comfort. She seems like her regular bouncy self now.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She grinned, indicating she knew what I was talking about, "I have a tendency to move on fast."

"Is it useful?" I can actually imagine that to be quite painful. If I had just jumped back into my regular self after I shot Lee, I would've thought myself as a crazy person. Sometimes people need time to mourn.

"Sometimes," The girl the same age as Sarah shrugged, "I'm curious about something," She said, changing the subject.

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been alone?" She asked, "By yourself?"

I thought about it. The answer is, "no" I was always with someone. I've never had to work alone really. I'm not comfortable to be alone. I shook me head, "No, Why?"

"I was just wondering," She said, "I don't know much about you."

"We should talk sometime." I suggested. She agreed.

* * *

><p>"Nick!" I said enthusiastically as I looked outside, "It's raining!"<p>

He looked at me odd, "Yeah," I took my shoes off and he knew what I was thinking, "Clementine, no."

"Please!" I begged, "Just for a little while!" I gave him puppy eyes.

He sighed and took his own shoes off, "God dammit."


	11. Chapter 11

RavenHunter155: hehe :D

* * *

><p>I laughed as I lunged out the door and the cold water from the sky made contact with my skin. With Nick hesitantly following behind me, we found Audrie and Miya already out here, barefoot, enjoying the thunder storm. With Audries hair wet, it looks redder than before. And Miya's purple eyes looked like darker due to the redness on her face.<p>

"Copper!" I called out to them, "Miya!" They looked over at me and waved.

"This is so fun!" Audrie called out.

"We're going to die!" Miya joked. As soon as she said it thunder cracked in the sky, "It's very stupid to be out here right now!"

"I know right!" Nick said, rubbing his arms.

"I'll go get the others!" Miya volunteered and went inside to get our friends. Audrie dashed over to me and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Don't you just love thunder storms!" the crazy redhead asked.

"Yeah!" I said and we both did a short twirl. She let go and just splashed in puddles. I turned to Nick (Who looked freezing) and laughed. I took his hand and led him out further. I gave him a stubborn look, "How do you not think this is fun?"

"I'm cold," He said put bluntly and placed his hands on my hips. I caressed his cheek with my thumb before placing my hands on both sides of his jaw. I pulled him closer, and he leaned in. Our lips made contact and I could hear raindrops slap the pavement. Removing one of my hands from his face, I tangled one of my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He did the same. We were interrupted by a squeal. I turned my head, still in Nicks arms, and saw Audrie, soaking wet, now looking over at us. She froze.

"Sorry," She apologized awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and pulled Nick in for another kiss. To my surprise he removed his hand from my hair and back to my waist. he made our foreheads and he had a cocky smile spread on his face.

"What?" I questioned, holding back laugh.

"I have something to ask you," His smile widened.

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

"Wait," He commanded. He once again moved his hand, but this time reached into his pocket. When it left his pocket, his hand was curled up into a fist. He was holding something. I moved one of my own hands and laid it flat out, ready to accept whatever was in his hand. He laid his fist in my palm and made me look at him, "Promise you wont freak out,"

"I wont freak out," I responded.

"_Promise _you wont freak out."

I pouted, "I p_romise _I wont freak out," And with that he released whatever it was that was in his grasp. I urgently looked at it and what I saw made my heart race. In my hand were two rings. One was a plain silver band and the other was thinner, but had a diamond on it. He must've picked these up from the jewelry store. My eyes widened and I looked at him, "Nick?" I asked. His smile would have widened even more if it could have.

"I cant give you everything you deserve," Nick started, "I cant give you a big white dress and a three layer cake," He let that sink in, "But, I can make my vows and be there for you if you want me to." My heart pounded hard and fast. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. I bit my bottom lip. And looked down at the shining rings. I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Clementine Everett," He continued. I heard another squeal and out of reflex looked over to find everyone staring at us! Sarah was freaking out! Audrie was hugging herself and Kenny looked at me, proudly. I looked back to my lover, "Would you like to be my wife?"

I wanted to say something equally as meaningful. But excitement got the better of me, "Of course you idiot!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back. We separated and He put my ring on my finger, and I put his on him. He looked at me, and I saw love in his eyes.

"I vow," He started, smiling again, "To protect you, and to love you. To hold you at night and tell you everything will be alright. I look at you, and I see the reason I have hope again. The reason I get up in the morning and haven't given up on life." I couldn't help it, tears of joy traveled down my cheeks, "You are you reason I am the person I am Clementine. Never doubt that."

I wiped my eye and the coldness from my ring surprised me at first. I took a breath in and out before saying my own vows, "I vow," I thought about what I could of the top of my head. I had so much I wanted to say, "To love you and be truthful with you," I paused when I realized I hadn't been. I continued, "I see you and I don't have any regrets anymore. Every thing I've done, Every stupid mistake I made, It's lead me to you. To this moment. I look at you and," I shrugged, "I don't hate myself anymore." If I weren't crazy I'd say that I saw a happy tear or two in his own eyes. I kissed him once more before looking over to our friends.

Kenny had tears streaming out of his good eye and AJ was looking up at the clouds, oblivious to what happed. A raindrop hit his nose and he wiped it away.. Sarah and Audrie where both rolling around of the ground, squealing like school girls. Miya and Kira covered their mouths with their hands. Quinn was looking at the ground, trying to hide the grin that had found it's way onto her face despite being scared. Luke looked at his best friend, proud and happy that he was now married. Anna smiled and put her hands on her hips, Jacob did the same.

"Well," Quinn looked up, "Time to celebrate."

* * *

><p>Once it was dark and all the residents were asleep, we did as Quinn suggested. We found a safe place to start a fire and lit one up. We tried not to make it to big, to avoid drawing attention. I had spent the whole time admiring my pretty ring. I felt a hand on my back and looked up only to find Luke. He beamed at me and took a sat down. I gazed at the ring, "Well look at you," He whistled, "The blushing bride."<p>

"Did you know about this!" Luke looked to the ground.

"Maybe,' He teased, "I'm the best man!"

Before I could respond I heard footsteps. I turned to see Kira and Miya running to me like fools. Kira was in front, "LET ME SEE THE RING!" She practically jumped on me in order to see the shiny thing around my finger. She gazed at it and Miya took a place right next to her.

"Would you look at the size of that rock!" Miya said, her accent making the line funny.

Nick was admiring the view from a distance and Kira looked back over to me, "Oh! It's so romantic!" Kira gushed. She and Miya shorty left to go get ready. Luke rolled his eyes and left himself. Nick and I walked to where the fire is, to find Kenny looking at the flames with AJ in his arms. He looked over at us and a huge smile all over his face. He stood up and hugged me with the arm that wasn't holding AJ.

"I'm so proud of you!" He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled.

Sarah joined us, "I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Nick first and then moved onto me.

"Thanks," I repeated.

Soon everyone was gathered near the fire in a circle. I was sitting by Nick and Kenny. Of course Kira and Miya stayed by each other. Anna was by Audrie who was sitting by Luke who still stuck to Quinn. The young girl still distanced herself slightly, but she had a bag I didn't notice she had before. She noticed me look at it. She picked it up and unzipped it. I didn't expect her to pull out a big ass, quarter empty, bottle of rum.

"I figured," She stuttered slightly, "Since it's a special occasion. Don't mind sharing." She handed the bottle to Nick. I looked at her, a little sadly.

"You drink?" I asked seeing how the bottle wasn't full.

She shrugged, kinda shamefully, "When the time calls for it." There was a small silence.

"I'll get the glasses," Anna offered.

"I'll help carry," Kira chased after. I looked over to Luke and smiled.

"You know what would make a great wedding present?" I asked him he shrugged, "If you and Nick sang for me!"

Miya's head shot up, "I'll get my guitar!" And before anyone could protest she dashed to get her instrument. Soon all three of the girls returned and Anna spread the glasses around. Everyone accepted (Except Sarah who didn't like alcohol and decided to look after AJ instead). Kenny's good eye widened when he saw that Quinn got a glass.

"You're going to let her drink?" He asked. Kenny disliked underage drinking.

"It's her bottle," Luke reasoned, "And it looks like she's had it before. It wont kill her."

Anna looked unsure, "It _is _her bottle. And we can keep an eye on her, make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

"Sounds fair," Audrie nodded.

"I dunno," Miya disagreed, "She's only fourteen."

"Will you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not around?!" She said, kinda angry.

Kenny looked at her, "Don't talk to us like that_ little missy_."

This made her mad, "Don't treat me like a child, _asshole!"_

Kenny sighed, "Clementine, you deal with it!"

I just stood there, puzzled for a moment before I realized everyone stared at me waiting to make a decision, "Wait, why are you asking me? I'm not her guardian!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous." Still nobody moved. I thought about it.

[Let Quinn drink]

[Refuse drink]

* * *

><p>Okay, so I noticed other people have been putting up choices to let the readers have a say in what happens. SO I thought that I would give it a try! You can either PM me or leave your vote in the reviews! We'll start with small things (Like this) and if it works well and people actually do it then it shall later on move to big things (That can determine the deaths of characters) Thanks for reading! Much appreciated!.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

YES I know I made the last chapter WAY cheesy... I just really wanted them to have a happy moment before shit hit the fan XD. BTW updates may be slower since I have to do this on my xbox for the moment... sorry.

* * *

><p>[<strong>let Quinn drink]<strong>

[Refuse]

I looked at the bottle to the little girl waiting to get a drink. it is her rum. Shes already drank a quarter of it. We can keep an eye on her. I shrugged and looked at Anna," Pour her a glass."

"Thank the lord," I heard Quinn softly mutter befor reaching her arm out so Anna could fill it. The girl turned her head in my direction, "Thanks Clem." it was odd hearing her call me by my nick name.

"Are you really going to let her drink that?" Kenny looked at me.

Kira gave that man a look of confusion, "Why do you care so much? She's not your child."

"She's still a child!"

"Stop calling me that!" Quinn snapped at the older people as she took a sip of the rum, "I'm not a little kid!"

"Sure," Kenny said in a sarcastic tone, "Whatever you say, _honey."_

That had an effect on her. She paused and her eyes searched the ground. She looked as if she had just been struck like a blow to the stomach and she was trying to process what had just happened. This look briefly crossed her face. It seemed as if the word, "Honey," brought memories back to her and that those memories physically hurt. The look left as soon as it came however, as she glared at the old man with slight hatred in her eyes.

"Just shut up and get over it!" She said, rather calmly considering what had happened just a moment ago. Kenny looked like he was going to say something else before Miya stood up.

"So," She held up her guitar, as if we had forgotten about it being here, "Songs anyone," I threw Luke and Nick a smile.

"We're not getting out of it," Luke shook his head.

"I know," Nick sighed, "Okay, lets do it."

Miya squealed in delight as she readied her instrument in her arms she licked at her lips as she thought of songs, 'In the Pines?"

"That songs depressing," Sarah frowned, with AJ in her lap.

Miya starched her head, "Send My Body? Randy Travis."

Luke smiled, "Hey Nick," He looked at his friend, "Remember when we got drunk and sang that?"

"Yeah," Nick chuckled, "You sing way off key when you're shit faced!"

Miya giggled before strumming the strings on the instrument. The tune was quite calming and beautiful, but it suddenly became a little bit more up-beat. She cleared her voice before staring the song, "_Well, the judgie found me guilty of wrong doing,"_

Luke took a seat next to her and joined her in song, "_And he sentenced me to hang in mid July."_

_ "He looked down at me and said you life is ruined. If I were you I'd break right down and cry."_

_"Well nobody seems to care that I ain't guilty. Lord, I never did the things they said I'd done."_ Anna laughed. Audrie looked at me, before she stood up and grabbed my hands. Soon enough, the both of us were spinning around, and doing all kind of stupid twirls. I'm sure we looked like a bunch of idiots. But the redhead and I didn't care.

I heard Audire sing along, "_So send my body back on a freight train, and don't worry none that I don't go first class."_

_ "And don't worry none about no fancy funeral. Cause it don't matter how they lay me down!"_Kira sat down and sang by Quinn, who was smiling and rolling her eyes at us. She took another drink of her rum before refilling her cup, _ "Just see the bury me out by mamas apple tree, and send my body back to my home town!"_

By the time the song was finished, both Audrie and I were on the ground laughing about how she almost slipped, causing her to mess up the last note. We both breathed in and out and sat up. I still let out a couple of giggles now and again the red head tried to pull of an offended look before speaking, "Excuse me Clem," She said in a playful tone, "I will have you know, that my voice sounded very sexy during that fall!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at her, "I would have expected better from you!"

"Blame the rum! It's the drink getting to my head!" Audrie shrugged.

"Now, now," I turned my head and saw Quinn, "I will back little red up on this one!"

Anna took the cup out of the younger girls hands, "Okay! That's enough for you," She said as she gulped the remaining contents of the glass. Quinn must be a little tipsy. Due to her small size , she wouldn't be able to handle much.

"I'll get her up to bed," I offered.

* * *

><p>The next day, everything went back to normal. I was sitting with Audrie. Our backs were against the wall and Luke was nearby. I stretched my arms and yawned. Audrie turned her head and looked at me, "You know," She said, "You're really lucky to have Nick."<p>

I smiled at her, "I know."

"I would love to meet a man, especially now," She said. SHe looked over to Luke. She suddenly got an evil look an her face. She nudged me and made a head motion over to the brunette man, as if she wanted me to acknowledge him being here. I was about to say something before she added, "Or a woman." Luke's head snapped right in her direction and my own eyes widened slightly. She started to laugh at the look on our faces.

"Wait," Luke said awkwardly, "Are you?" His sentence trailed off.

"Am I?" She urged as she straightened up a bit and pet her hands on her knees. She put on a pair of big, innocent eyes.

He narrowed his own eyes, "You're messing with us."

"Are you sure?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Are you?" I asked, now curious myself.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Problem officers?"

"No," Both Luke and I said at the same time. To be honest, I don't care if Audrie was attracted to other woman. Even in a normal world, people should be able to love who they want.

"But, didn't you have a boyfriend in high school?" Luke asked.

She nodded, "Yep!"

He sat down, indicating that he was going to try and figure it out, "You're straight," He said, "Aren't you?"

"Why?" She teased.

"Stop doing this," He rubbed his temple, "You never mentioned anything about girlfriends, only boyfriends."

"I had a girlfriend in college," She said.

Luke let out a sigh, "Please, don't torture me. Just tell me."

Audrie sighed, "If you people must know, I'm bisexual."

It was Lukes turn to tease, "Prove it!"

She looked at him as if he were dumb, "Prove it?"

"Yeah!"

She looked at me, "Boys, am I right?" I laughed and nodded. I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I felt the collar of my shirt be grabbed and pulled. Before I knew it there was a softy pair of lips on mine. It wasn't compassionate, or lustful. It was something a mom would give their son. It ended a s quick as it started when Audrie let me go. She shot a smirk over at Luke, who know had wide eyes. She winked before saying, "That enough proof for you?" He nodded and she chuckled, "I'm glad I made my case!"

Nick walked in shortly after. He looked at the three of us confused. My face was burning red and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Audrie laughed and Luke was doing the same. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Did I miss something?"

"No!" I said quickly and my face got hotter.

"Yes!" Luke managed to choke out.

* * *

><p>I saw Sarah and Quinn along with Kira. They were suppose to scout along today, make sure walkers weren't closing around. I walked up to my friends. Sarah smiled at me, "Hey Clem."<p>

"Hey," I gave her a hug, "You getting ready to go?"

"Yep, think we'll find anything?"

"You can never be sure until you check."

"That's true," Quinn agreed, "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Will it really take that long?" I asked.

Quinn nodded, "We're also scavenging, remember? You have to actually look for things."

"We'll be fine Clem," Sarah reassured me.

"I love ya Sarah," I gave her another hug.

"Love ya too," She hugged me back.


	13. Chapter 13

YES, I know this chapter is late. A bunch of personal stuff came up, then I had to go to a party, and a lot of other things... Just... sorry. ANYWAY here's the next chapter! Hope you like. I know it's kinda short but it's the best I could do with the time I had.

ONTO THE STURY

* * *

><p>I took a shaky breath before twisting the knob. I opened the door and walked in. Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed. The sound of the door has caused him to look at me. He grinned and I sat next to him. His grin faded when he noticed that I was a bit uncomfortable. He wrapped an arm around me and spoke, "Something wrong?' He asked. I nodded and looked him straight in the eyes.<p>

"I need to tell you something," I said. He started back at me with his ocean colored eyes, "Kenny killed Jane."

His eyes widened, 'Wait," He tried to process what I told him, "What do you mean?!"

I cast my eyes to the ground, "After Arvo shot me, after we were separated, " I began to explain, "Jane hid AJ, told us he was dead. Kenny just, snapped. He attacked her and eventually he managed to over power her. HE was hovering above Jane, ready to stab her in the heart, Sarah had her gun raised and ready to shoot him. I couldn't lose him, I talked Sarah, and before we knew it Jane was dead."

Nick stared at me, unbelievingly, "Kenny _murdered_ Jane?!"

"Now before you jump to conclusions-" I started.

"Clem, don't," He interrupted, knowing that this would lead to another argument about Kenny's sanity. We've had a couple of those. Nick paced around the room and ran a hand through his hair, "We have to tell Luke!"

I shook my head, "That I the last thing we should do! That's not even an option!"

"Clem!" He looked at me as if I were crazy, "Luke has been driving himself into insanity by blaming himself for their deaths!"

"I know," My eyes softened, "But I cant imagine what will happen if Luke knows! You know him better than anyone and even you don't know how this will turn out!"'

"But what I do know, is that if you treat Luke like a ticking time bomb, then that's exactly what he'll become!"

"Look," I sighed, "I don't like this either!"

Nick continued pacing, "Thanks," He said after calming down a bit, "For telling me, I mean,"

"We have to be honest with each other," I told him and he sat next to me. The look in his eyes were soft, and regretful, very sad, I didn't like to see him like this.

"Julie was my sister," He blurted out. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. I've heard bits and pieces about Julie. A girl from his past, she somehow involved her dad. Small stories that Luke would mention every now and again. I assumed that she was a past girlfriends of his. But he had a sister? I looked back at him, "Nick," I started, "You don't have to-"

"Shh," He hushed me and I let him continue his story, "I already told you about my pa. You know about the things he's done to me and my mom. But Julie got the worse of it. After I moved out with Luke, my dad," He took a breath, "Did some pretty horrible things. Long story short, she wound up pregnant... and she..."

"Nick," I tried to repeat but he hushed me again.

"My mom found her," He spoke again, "With blood, dripping from her wrists and covering the bathroom floor. Soon after, Julie died. My dad had sexually and physically abused my little sister," I heard tears in his eyes." If I knew, If she would have told me or somebody else what that sick bastard was doing to her... I would have protected her, and got her out of there. I would've stopped her." A sob racked his body and before he could say anything else I embraced him in my arms.

"It's not your fault," I rubbed his back and he returned the hug, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I still feel horrible. It all started after I moved out with Luke," He explained.

"I'm so sorry," I said again. I never really understood how people can treat their kids so bad. To hear that he had grown up in such a home was horrible. Now, to hear that home life had cost a life was really heartbreaking. My head found a way into trying to imagine what Julie looked like. Did she have black hair like Nick's? Stunning blue eyes like him? Were they close? What was she like? Stupid questions build up in my brain, "I'm sorry," I repeated again.

Nick wiped his eyes, "I'm fine, this happened years ago."

"I always wanted a sister," I commented.

Nick let out a half forced chuckle, "No, you don't,"

"And why not?"

"Siblings are bastards. "

"Isnt the older one suppose to be the bastard?"

"Not in my family," He sighed, "C'mon," He said while getting up, "Let's go get some food,"

* * *

><p>I found Miya and Kira sitting on a nearby bench, braiding each others hair. I smiled over at the pair and Kira motioned me to come over. I rolled my eyes before obeying the order and the two blondes swarmed around my head like flies. Kira was playing with a decant sized chuck with my hair while Miya was separating the curls. I looked at them weirdly, "What are you doing?"<p>

"It's very curly!" Kira said in her usual, enlightened tone.

"It's also soft," Miya quietly said as she slightly blushed and touched another curl.

"How does she make it so soft?! We don't have the luxury of fantastic conditioner anymore,"

"Unless she found some,"

"True," Kira shrugged.

"Is my hair really that interesting?" I said with a breath of amusement. before the apocalypse, People would look at my hair and their eyes would widen at the size of it. I remember on the first day of school my teacher told me to take my hat off and the hair fell loose. The look on her face, priceless. I cant remember that woman's name anymore. Ruby? Riley? Rhianna? I don't know. If I remember right, that teacher ended up dying of cancer. We saw Anna and Audrie charging up to the lobby like fools. Anna's eyes were wide as Audrie fought the air for breath.

"Guys," Anna warned us, "We have an emergency!"

"There's," Audrie failed to let words escape her voice, "she's. Here. No. Sarah."

I felt worry enclose in at the mention of Sarah, "What's going on?" I asked.

Anna moved Audrie away and pointed at the window, "There's a woman here,"


	14. Chapter 14

Yyes, I know this isn't the best of chapters. It was a bit short and not that well done, Next one will be better, sorry bout that :)

* * *

><p>"A woman?" Miya asked and her purple eyes widened.<p>

"Just one?" Kira joined the questions.

Audire nodded, "She has Quinn. Something happened. Sarah isn't with them!"

"Where's Sarah?" I felt myself get worried.

Audrie shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is Quinn _might _be alive and we have another woman, who looks like she would kill us without blinking an eye, is here with her,"

" Quinn 'might' be alive? What's wrong with her?" I don't completely understand what's going on.

Anna sighed, "Clem, calm down. We need to go get Quinn."

WIth that said, all five of us went to the front so that we could see this woman. I opened the door and saw Quinn, being held bridal style. I looked at her savior. Her dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail, but her scalp was hidden from the black hat on her head. She has two scars on her face. One located below her right eye, the other on the left side of her jaw. A chain was wrapped around her left wrist. I feel quite a bit imitated here.

Despite feeling a little threatened, I walked out and took Quinn from her arms. I looked her straight in the eyes. Hers were two different colors. One being grey, the other light blue. the two of us walked back inside and she was invaded with questions. The first coming from me, "Who are you?"

Audrie, being naturally distrustful, asked, "What do you want?"

The woman looked at us sternly, "I don't see how my name matters, at the moment," She turned her gaze to Audrie, "And I wouldn't be snappy if I were you. I may have saved your friends life!"

Anna took Quinn from me and placed her flat on the ground. She checked for a pulse, a smile on her face showed that she had succeeded in her task and Miya left to get a bottle of water for the young girl. Anna looked at our acquaintance. She squinted her eyes, and looked at her as if she were judging her. Deciding whether she's safe or not. Anna held her hand out to her, "Hey," She started, "Thank you, for helping her."

The woman hesitantly took the hand and gave a simple nod, "No problem."

"Where's Sarah?!" I asked, remembering the raven haired girl wasn't with them. She just looked confused.

"Sarah?" She asked, "I don't know a Sarah. The girl is the only one I found."

"Where did you find her?"

"Not far from here."

I picked up my gun and started to walk out the door, "C'mon then!"

She looked at me as if I were crazy, "What? I'm not going back there!"

I rolled my eyes and spoke harshly, "Do you want another person to die today?!"

"If that person isn't me then it isn't any of my god damned business!" She scoffed.

My mind wandered to anyway to convince her to take me to where I can find Sarah, "We have supplies!" I blurted out, "Take me to this place, and we'll give you some!" Anna gave me a look, one that I chose to ignore. The girl did seem low on supplies.

"How much?" She asked and folded her arms.

"A weeks worth, easy." That seemed to be enough for her.

She narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?"

"There isn't anything I want from you other than the location!" I promised.

"Lets get on the road then," That easy? She still seemed unsure.

"Whats your name?" I asked as I prepared to leave.

The girl rolled here eyes, "If you are so needy to know, I'm Seras."

"Clem," Kira patted me, "Are you sure?"

I looked at the eighteen year old, "I'll be fine."

"What about Nick? When he finds out you're gone-"

"Just tell him the truth," I mumbled, "I can handle Nick." She simply nodded and Seras and I went on our way.

* * *

><p>As soon as we were out that door a began to overflow her with questions, "How far is it?!"<p>

"Not horribly," She shrugged.

"Did you see Sarah at all?!"

She shook her head and kept walking, "The young one was alone."

"What happened to them?!"

She sighed, "While the young one-"

"Quinn," I interrupted.

"While Quinn was conscious all she said was that they were attacked."

"By who?!" The questions never seem to end. She faced me, with irritation etched on her face.

"Calm down!" She snapped, "All I was given, was a short description of the way to your place, and small details about what happened!"

"Why were you in the area?" I asked, somewhat suspicious.

"It's called, 'scavenging," She put her eyes back on the road, "I'm by myself, if that's what your worried about."

I looked at her oddly, "You're very mysterious."

"Then stop asking so many question!"

I took a breath in and out. I am freaking out quite a bit. Things are happening so fast. We meet a little girl in the woods, help her, meet two strangers, they take us to Haven, somebody is randomly murdered, and now Sarah is gone! Then this completely random woman just shows up! Who is she? But who she is, is the least of my concerns right at this moment. And Sarah could be dead! I love Sarah! she's like my sister!

"Sorry," I apologized, "Just a little on edge."

"Whatever," She mumbled. A small silence took place before she said, "What if this friend of yours isn't there?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. That was unexpected, "What? She'll be there! She has to be!"

"But what if she isn't?" Seras countered, "You are aware people dying has become a daily thing, right?"

"What the fuck, Seras?!" I said in a bit of a scolding manner, "You don't just ask someone something like that!"

She seemed unaffected by my words, "And you don't just ignore a possibility because you don't like it!"

I shook my head and said nothing. I don't think I'm fond of this woman. She seems... weird. Her facial scars, her sword, Her chain around her wrist, it all paints this image. Part of me wants to reach out to her and tell her it'll be okay, even though she would never allow it. The other part of me wants to run away from her, her past is probably a hard one, then again, who's isn't now a days?

* * *

><p>Disclaiming!<p>

Seras- Submitted by Kiwipunch99  
>Gender: female<br>Age: 21  
>Nationality: White-American<br>Appearance: one grey eye, the other light blue (She has a condition called Heterochromia, meaning she has two different eye colours. Look it up, it's a real thing.), medium length dark brown hair tied into ponytail, black cadet cap that belonged to her father, burgundy t-shirt, black jacket underneath denim vest, blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, blue and black checkered backpack, chain wrapped around right wrist, scar below right eye, scar on left side of jaw.  
>Personality: Quiet and intimidating at first, but loyal to her friends.<br>Weaponry: Hybrid samurai sword, hunting knife, glock-17, bow and arrow.  
>Mother: Genevieve Taylor (deceased)<br>Father: Anderson Taylor (deceased)  
>Siblings: Percival Taylor, Ebony Taylor (deceased<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

AH I'm sorry! I know I'm like... super late on updating! LOTS OF THINGS HAPPENED! wont happen again (Probably)!

Before we start I want to give a huge Shout out to Clementines hat! Thank you girl, made my day. Really appreciated it :)

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

><p>Seras came to a halt. I almost bumped into her as she was looking at the small store up and down. Her head nodded as she looked at me with her different colored eyes, "This is it," She informed me, "Be careful, there were some crawlers in there last time I saw them."<p>

Had things not been serious, I may have snickered. Instead, I just looked back at her and asked, "Crawlers?"

She shrugged, "That's what I call them."

"Alright then," I opened the door and entered. Seras followed behind me and its as if someone pushed a button. Her body language changed. She didn't seem releaxed before, but now she was in defense mode even though there was nothing to defend herself from. She observed her surroundings and played with the chain on her wrist.

"Why do you wear that?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

She shrugged and looked down at it, "It a reminder."

"A reminder of what?" I looked at it as well.

"I found your friend over there," She immediately changed the topic and stared at me with cold eyes as she pointed by the emergency exit, "It seemed like she was hiding from something."

"How'd you find us?" I asked as I went over to where she directed me.

She moved a stray hair from her face, "Before she passed out, she gave some pretty vague directions," She turned to me, "And you guys are out in the open. You should build some fences or something. You guys are just asking for trouble."

"Thanks for the advice," I mumbled and I looked around, "You stay down here, I'm gonna look upstairs."

"Be my guest," She began to go through bags of old things. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and made my way up to my destination. It was rather dark up here. Luckily, I usually keep my flashlight on me. I fumbled around with the tool of light before finally getting it on. I smiled at my success and looked around. I found a walker stumbling over fallen books and moaning. I snuck up behind it and killed it with my knife. The thing was quickly killed for the second time. After the body landed on the ground I put my knife back in it's holster

. This must've been a book store. This looks like the kids section. I found classics such as, "Winnie the Pooh," and, "Cinderella," littered across the ground. I picked up one of the books and put it in my bad for AJ. My smile dropped when I found an old, stuffed animal with tears and blood splatters. It looks like it was once a polar bear, or maybe even a zebra.

There were a few more blood splatters on the walls and books, but they were old. Very old. There are no child corpses, walking or not walking, so I that's good. I remember the one child walker I had seen all those years ago. It was one Kenny and Lee had found in the attic in the mansion, after we had reached Savannah. The boy looked remarkably like Duck, who had not died just half a day before. I can feel my heart physically break when I think about that boy who had been hiding in the attic for what must've been days, before he turned and was put down by my guardian and buried in the back with his dog. I shook my head in an attempt to get the thought out of my head. Thankfully, it worked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard movement that didn't come from me. I turned and noticed the closet door move. Must be a walker. Deciding that a gun would be to risky, I took my knife out and approached the door. I debated on just leaving the thing to rot in there, but what if there's something useful? Hesitantly, I wrapped my fingers around the door knob and jerked in open. I stayed in a defensive position behind the door and waited for it to come out. I waited for awhile before I realized nothing was coming out. I mentally curse myself as I looked inside.

My light landed on the corner of the closet and I moved it very slightly to the left. I heard coughing and walked in. I felt my heart leap with hope at the small possibility that it could be Sarah. I searched around and discovered it was the very black haired, very stubborn, eighteen year old girl who I was looking for. I smiled to myself and quickly dashed to her side. I set everything down and sat her up.

"Sarah?" I said in an asking manner. My smile immediately dropped when I got a good look at her. I just now realized that she was pale and missing her glasses. She held her clothes close to her and her teeth chattered and she shook even though she was sweating. My voice abandoned the tone of question and adopted concern, "Sarah, what happened to you? What's going on?"

She looked at me with tear filled eyes, "Clem?" She asked and her voice sounded very much like how it did when she was a scared fifteen year old. In fact, everything about her seemed like how it was three years ago. Her arms were curled around her legs and she hugged them close to her chest. She looked like how she did before she had a panic attack. Her ponytail, which after some time had become normal for her to have, was missing. Her hair was shorted then it had been three years ago. It use to drape down all the way to her shoulders, but now it's up to her chin.

"What happened?" I asked again. She flinched slightly, as if my words had threatened to hit her.

"I'm-" She stumbled on her words, "My arm hurts." she held it out for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took it, "Is it broken or swollen or anything like tha-" I stopped talking when I turned it over and saw a fresh blood stain on her long sleeved shirt. I looked at her before I quickly rolled up the sleeve and saw the vile thing. I felt my heartbeat speed up and the instant desire to cry surface into my emotions. Sarah was bit. My Sarah. The girl I took under my wing since her father had died. Sarah, the girl who I taught how to shoot a gun and to keep her hair short. Like how Lee had done for me.

"Clem," Sarah looked at me, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes," I nodded, the first of my tears streamed down my face.

A couple tears of her own tears fell, "When we get back, can we go back to the house? It was safer there."

She was in denial. She wasn't going to leave this place. I decided to not answer her question. There was a small silence before I finally looked back at her. I cant let her suffer like his. I sniffed before asking, "We're friends, right?"

Sarah nodded, childish like how she had been all those year ago, "Yes."

"And friends-" I looked at my gun, which now felt much heavier, "They- They help each other, right?"

A small sob escaped her and she hiccupped, "Yes."

"And," it felt selfish to continue but I had to, "And they're always with you, even when they're gone?"

She took a deep breath and answered, "Yes." I moved my hands by hers and interlocked our pinkies.

"Okay," I took a breath myself, "Sarah, do me a favor and close your eyes." She gave a single nod and obeyed. I took one last look at her before whimpering, "I love you."

She gave yet another nod, but she shut her eyes tighter, "I love you too."

I looked away and quickly did what had to be done. With a loud, 'BANG' Sarah had taken her exit from the world. With her not being able to hear me anymore I finally let my sobs out. I placed my gun and covered my face with my hands.

Why?

Why the hell does everything I love get ripped away from me? Everybody who actually cares about me and I actually care for in return winds up dead or extremely unlucky. I wiped my eyes, not caring about the stinging that came from them. After several moments of collecting myself, I finally picked up my gun and walked out. My eye whites now tinted read and the only thoughts going through my head are hardened.

I found Seras waiting by the entrance for me. SHe looked at me, not with sympathy or anything, just looked, "Hey," She muttered, "I heard the gun shot and I just, assumed. Are you ready to head back?"

I took a step closer and felt something crack under me. I looked down to find Sarah's rose tinted glasses under my foot. I looked back, thinking about the girl I had considered my sister, before I just looked back at the woman who brought me here, "Yeah," I started walking, "Let's go."


End file.
